Seven Days
by Turtlerose555
Summary: Huey and Riley switch places for one week to see which brother has the harder life. Huey learns what it's like to feel the adrenalin rush, while Riley learns what it truly means to be in love. Rated T for Language. THE FINAL CHAPTER HAS BEEN POSTED!
1. Let's make a Bet

Ok this is my first Boondocks fic, so please review! Huey~16, Riley~14, Jazmine~15. Pretty much Huey and Riley make a bet to see who can last longer in the other's life by switching places for 1 week. Huey learns what it's like to have the adrenalin rush pumping through him, while Riley learns what it's like to truly be in love with someone...Read to find out!_

* * *

___

~Let's make a Bet~

14 year old Riley Freeman was running for his life, trying to find his way home. He had gotten involved with Ed and Gin Rummy again as they attempted to rob a bank, and now the police were in hot pursuit of him. On this boiling hot summer Friday in July, Riley was wearing his usual getup: Brown army boots, white gym shorts, and a black tank top. His braided hair had grown longer, and Riley himself had grown a good 10 inches from when he was 8. Riley was desperately trying to escape the police on the skateboard that he had just stolen from some little kid in the rush. The police were very familiar with Riley. So familiar, that this was just a daily routine for them. They were now throwing stuff at the young Freeman boy, trying to knock him off the skateboard so they can cuff him. It's been like this for the past 6 years since he moved there: He gets involved with someone at the wrong time, and he gets chased off by the police. For 6 years, all people ever heard in the middle of the day were the sound of sirens throughout the city. Thanks to Riley, new residents of these usually quiet suburbs now found out why they call it the Boondocks.

Riley had made a sharp turn, and landed right on his street. He pointed his head up in the air, and opened his mouth.

"HUEY! GRANDDAD! OPEN THE DOOR QUICK!"

His house was all the way down the block, but don't underestimate his voice. Riley was one of those people that when they yell, a person all the way in Russia could hear him. Huey just happened to be in the living room watching tv when he heard Riley. Taking this as his cue, Huey yanked open the door, and stepped aside. Riley came flying in on the skateboard, and Huey then slammed the door shut. Seeing that Riley was safe inside the house, the police were forced to turn around, and go back to the station empty-handed.

"Thanks, Nigga."

"Whatever."

At 16, Huey couldn't care less about his brother. Huey had also grown a good 10 inches from when he was 10. Today, Huey wore a dark green t-shirt, and light blue jeans (it seems that even in the summertime, Huey was always wearing jeans, never shorts). His afro had certainly grown larger, to the point where sometimes people were seeing more hair than body. But somehow, Huey always managed to keep his hair neat. Riley plopped down on the couch, changing the channel to MTV, while Huey went into the kitchen for a snack.

"So what did you do this time?"

"What do ya mean, Nigga?"

"I mean, why did the police chase you this time?"

"Oh. Well I was mindin my own business when Uncle Ruckus bumped into me. He started somthin, and then called the po-po on my ass."

"Are you sure it was Uncle Ruckus who started something himself? Or was it your cocky-ass self that made him do it?"

"Nigga, what'chu tryna say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you need to learn some self control before you step out that door with your bold self and always getting in trouble."

Riley took offence, and jumped off the couch, glaring at Huey.

"I AM _NOT_ ALWAYS GETTIN TROUBLE NIGGA!"

"Don't lie! Every other month for the past 6 six years, You've been chased home by the police for something that _you_ did!"

"Yeah right Nigga!"

Huey reached into his back pocket, and took out a gold chain.

"Then explain how you got this chain!"

He held it up for Riley to see, but Riley only shot him a blank look.

"Nigga, what the hell is this shit?"

"Oh you don't remember? You brought this home 2 months ago from the last police chase you were in. Think fool! Who gave this to you? Or who did you steal this from?"

Riley screwed up his face in attempt to think of that person. Then, a light bulb clicked in his head as a name popped up.

"Slickback. That pimp called A Pimp named Slickback gave it to me. For keeps."

Next thing you know, Riley lunged for the chain, but Huey held it high above his head with one hand, using the other to keep Riley at bay.

"Nigga give me my chain back!"

"And why should I?"

"Cuz that chain means somethin! It's special to me! Very special!"

"_SPECIAL?_ Oh please! Spare me! Ten seconds ago, you had no clue what the hell this was!"

He threw the chain in the living room. Riley dodged for the chain, and Huey looked at him, the words "utter disgust" etched across his face.

"You need to learn some self control before you step out that door again."

Riley, after stuffing the chain in his pocket, had wheeled around in anger at his brother.

"_Self Control?_ I'm just out there trying to make a living! The cops don't take kind to my likes cuz I'm just a black nigga in a majority white place!"

"Whatever. You're the only black person who gets picked on by the police!"

"Shut up, Nigga! You always bein Mr. Revolution, you wouldn't last a day in my life. If there was anyone I would wanna see try to live my life, It would kill me _not_ to see yo ass do it, nigga!"

"Maybe I will. But before I go kill myself, I would _love_ to see you try and last a day in my life! Unless my life is too _boring_ for you to handle! You wouldn't last an hour!"

Riley opened his mouth to say something else, but then he closed it quick. Instead, he smiled the biggest grin he ever smiled in his whole life.

"Let's make a bet then, nigga."

He then made an evil smile towards his brother.

"One week. 100 bucks."

Huey cocked one eyebrow as he eyed Riley.

"I'm listening."

"One week. 100 bucks. We gotta live out each other's life. You look like me. I look like you. You dress like me. I dress like you. Starting Sunday."

"Let's lay down some ground rules to make it fair for us."

"Deal."

"Rule #1: We keep a journal to write down all the events that happened. On the following Sunday at breakfast, we exchange journals to read, and decide who had the harder week."

"Fine with me, nigga."

"Rule #2: No one can know about this bet. In fact, to keep it interesting, we are not allowed to tell anyone who we really are. For all they know about next week, they won't know the fact that I'm you and that you're me."

"What about Granddad?"

"Um, only Granddad can know about this bet, so that he won't get confused, and mess up the whole thing."

"So we got a bet, nigga?"

"We do."

"Good."

"Let's shake on it."

"Fine."

Huey extended his arm. Riley extended his. They shook hands.

* * *

Yeah I know it's a little rusty, but like I mentioned, this is my first Boondock fic


	2. Preparations

_~Preparations~_

The next morning, Saturday, was a day full of preparations and regrets. Huey could only shake his head as he still wondered how he managed to get himself in this mess. Had he only kept his big mouth shut and let Riley be on his merry way, he wouldn't be in their room right now, taking lessons on how to talk "like a nigga". Riley was standing over him, coaching all the right ways as he "supposedly" knows how to talk street.

"Ok, see here, nigga. This hows yous needs ta talk. Instead of 'Hey Buddy!' yous gots ta say 'Yo, where all my niggas at?' You feel me, nigga?"

"Yes, Riley, I _feel_ you."

"Good, nigga. Since you feelin me, why don't you say it back in meh face then, nigga?"

Huey stared up suddenly as blush lines formed across his face. He didn't expect to actually _say_ it back aloud! Huey stood up, looking flustered, and Riley crossed his arms over his chest, with a superior look across his face.

"I knews yous couldn't do it, nigga! I knews it!"

"I CAN, TOO!"

Riley only smirked as he gestured his hand towards Huey.

"Then, let's see it, nigga."

Huey straightened himself out. He was not about to let his younger brother think that he wasn't capable of speaking_ his_ language. Riley cut in before Huey said anything.

"Oh, and makes sures yous sound like me, nigga. I don't want any niggas thinkin I manified my voice in one week nigga, cuz that's just bein gay. No homo."

Huey nodded and began to speak.

"Yo niggas. Uh…um…..Where's all my buddies…..niggas…nigga buddies at? Cuz, you know, I'm ready to get down with my bad self! Show me yous guys moves…..and crap…..whatever."

Huey spoke in a high pitched voice trying to sound _not_ like 14 year old Riley, but _8 year old Riley_. When he finished, he looked up at Riley. He cleared his throat.

"So, ahem, How was that."

Riley looked at him. His mouth was wiggling a smile, and his eyes were big and teary.

"Nigga…..that…..was…..THE MOST GAYEST THING I HAD EVA HEARD IN MEH LIFE!"

Riley fell back on his own bed, rolling around. He held his sides tightly as he bellowed out gulpfills of laughter. Tears rolled down his face as the younger Freeman brother jolted around the bed, suffering from fits of laughter. Huey sat back down on the bed shaking his head in his hands. Riley finally sat up after a couple of minutes had passed by, wiping the tears off his face.

"Nigga, yous gots a lot ov work ta do."

Huey stood up and headed towards the door. He turned to look at Riley.

"Just how much work do I have?"

"Nigga, let's just say yo ass ain't survivin the 1st hour."

Riley fell back on the bed, laughing harder than when Huey had made an attempt to talk street. All Huey did was storm out the room, with Riley's voice echoing in his ear.

He was already embarrassed enough.

-X-X-

-X-X-

Huey sat downstairs on the couch, watching the news. As if right on cue, Riley came strolling along in the room, and plopped himself on the couch next to Huey. He stared at Huey until Huey finally looked back.

"What?"

"You ain't done yet, nigga."

"I am for now with the street."

"Naw! Not that nigga!"

"Then what?"

"You still needs ta teach meh how ta talk _proper English_."

Riley uttered the last 2 words with such force that it was clear that he hated normal talk.

"Ok. Show me what you got."

"Yous gots ta give a scenario first, nigga."

"Ok, pretend Jazmine is bothering you and you're trying to get more space."

Riley plopped off the couch, and cleared his throat. When he opened his mouth again, but this time in a deeper tone of voice.

"Dammit, Jazmine! What does it take to get a little privacy around? All I wanna do is just sit here and read this newspaper in silence! When I'm through, THEN we can do what you wanna do!"

When Riley finished, Huey could only stare in shock at Riley. The way he delivered that sentence was…..well…..PERFECT! Riley had the perfect tone of voice to match Huey's, and he articulated his words _exactly _like Huey. If Riley wanted to, he could've actually spoken to where normal people could understand him. The only problem? It was a bit too _cruel_ to pull off a Huey Freeman.

"Uh Riley? You spoke good and everything, but you could lighten up the tone. I mean, this _is_ Jazmine."

"Maybe that girl has some sort of meaning ta you, but ta meh, she'll always be that stupid mulatto girl across the street."

Riley walked away. He turned back to look at Huey.

"And seeing as that little naïve bitch will be hangin with me for a whole frickin' week, I'll speak to her howeva I damn well please. Even _if _it's too harsh talkin for Huey Freeman, or too much for that mulatto girl to handle, nigga."

Riley bounded up the steps, leaving Huey to shake his head in regret.

-X-X-

-X-X-

"So let me get this straight. For one whole week, my grandsons will be switching places? For 100 big ones? And I get to read the journal entries y'all write too? I'm ready to see how this plays out!"

Granddad was going on about this at dinner. The boys had broken the ice about their bet, and Granddad wanted in. He kept laughing to himself for all of dinner.

"I'm placing all the bets that say Riley won't survive."

Riley stood up in frustration. His hazel eyes glared at Granddad.

"Granddad! How could yous vote against meh? It's HUEY who can't even talk like meh!"

"True. But at least Huey can master life in the street, where as _you_ couldn't last an hour trying to sit there with this so called _boring_ life. And don't try to tell me that I don't know, boy, cuz I see you trying to sit there and read a book a long time ago."

It was true. When they first moved there, Riley tried to read one of Huey's books, since he wasn't allowed to explore the place. He dozed off trying to read the first chapter. Riley stood up and stormed off upstairs. Huey, after finishing his dinner, followed Riley upstairs. He saw a light shining from the bathroom, and went in there. But when he did, Huey could only shake his head and rub his eyes. Riley had unloosed half of his hair in front of the mirror, and already, the half that was free looked as poofy as Huey's afro.

"Damn, Riley! Your hair is _exactly_ like mine! You really could pull this off!"

Riley finished unloosing his hair before answering.

"Yeah, I know this, nigga. I keep it down cuz I don't wanna be out there lookin like sum nigga wit sum nappy hair, nigga. Maybe you cans, nigga, but I can't."

Riley pushed past Huey, and went to his own bed. Huey looked in the mirror at himself.

'_What did I do to get myself into this?_' Huey thought, as he reached for the top of his head, and began braiding it down. After 5 minutes, Huey looked at his reflection again.

'_Well Huey, I guess you're ready to face the streets.'_ He thought.

Then again, for all he knew, he wasn't Huey anymore.

His name was Riley.


	3. Day One: Huey

Sorry for the delay guys! But I'm more busy because I'm in Marching Band at my school and I've got practice 5 days a week. So imagine how bushed I am! Then again, YOU try holding your arms with an instrument up for an eternity! And I'll be more busy now that school is about to start back, so expect delays between chapters! Sorry! Anyways, here's chapter 3!_

* * *

___

~Day One: Huey Freeman~

Sunday. Huey woke up on this blazing hot Sunday morning. It was time for him to set out. He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and back into the room to find some Riley-ish clothing. He decided to settle on a white tank top, black shorts, and black ankle-high top converses. He wore a black athletic band around his wrist. Huey went to his side of the bed, and pulled out a journal. He found a pen and placed both items on his bed. He went over to Riley's side of the room, and found a calendar of the stuff he was supposed to do that day.

_Monday: Meet up with Ed and Gin Rummy._

Huey folded up the calendar, and ran downstairs. Knowing Riley, all he ate for breakfast was probably a pop tart and some orange juice, and that alone could fill up Riley for 5 hours. Huey swiped the pop tart and drank his orange juice in one gulp. He then picked up the skateboard that Riley had stolen and rode out of the house.

Huey had never been out in the street this early in the morning. It was actually quite…..wonderful. He spread out his arms to take in the early morning sunlight and enjoy his life. However, he paid no attention to his way and tripped head-over-heels off his skateboard. He got up, and looked around. Thankfully, no one was up and outside to see his failed attempt at riding. He continued his way all across Woodcrest.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Ed and Gin Rummy were shacking it out at Ed's house. They appeared to be going over some papers when Huey climbed in through the second story window.

"Whazzup Whazzup, Riles!" Ed exclaimed.

"Good Morning, Young Reezey!" Gin agreed.

Huey was still getting used to being called Riley, so it took him a couple of seconds before he reacted.

"Uh, Mornin' my homies."

His voice still cracked a bit, but it was a passable Riley voice. Ed and Gin seem to notice the crack in the voice, as they looked at each other before looking back at him again.

"What's wrong with your voice, Riles? Yo throat messed up, or you just goin through puberty?"

"Puberty, I guess."

Huey breathed steadily now. At least he had an excuse if his voice doesn't stop cracking. He looked over their shoulders to the desk and noticed the papers that the two men had been fussing over a while ago. He then spotted drawings of the Woodcrest Bank and guns.

"What's all this?"

"That's why we called you here today, Riles. Me and Gin plan on robbing the bank Downtown on Saturday."

"We needed you Reezey, cuz we know how fast you be runnin'. You the only one who can run fast enough that, in the event that our asses get caught by those damn cops, you can keep the money safe."

"You need to come with us to the gun store. We need to stalk up on some weapons and ammo."

Huey gulped. The only time that he had ever took hold of a weapon was when he had to fight off the regulars (Stinkmeaner and Uncle Ruckus), or when Granddad brought home a crazed psychopath woman. But never has he been forced to use a weapon to rob a place. _Maybe_ Riley would, but not Huey. He was about to break out in one of his usual "it's against the law" speeches, but then he quickly remembered that Riley was the "Act First, Ask Questions Later" type.

"What are we waiting for, then," Huey asked, "Let's go!"

Ed, Gin, and Huey trampled down the stairs, piled into Ed's car, and drove off.

~X~X~

~X~X~

15 minutes later, the three had pulled up to a gun store. Huey looked around when he stepped outside the car. They were in a part of Woodcrest that Huey didn't know about. Ed and Gin grabbed Huey by the arms, and dragged him inside. The place was loaded with every gun Huey could think of: machine guns, bazookas, rifles, hunting guns, laser guns, and every other gun in the world. There were also clips of ammo and grenades. Huey could only rub his eyes in amazement. He still couldn't believe he was going through this. Curse Riley and his stupid bet. Ed and Gin walked up to the counter, leaving Huey to examine all the guns.

"Hey there, B.T."

The guy behind the counter, the one known as B.T., turned around to face Ed and Gin.

"Well well well. If it isn't my two favorite customers in the making. What can I do for yous guys today?"

"We'd like to make a purchase."

"Really? And where, may I ask, are y'all planning to hit up next?"

"The National Woodcrest Bank in Downtown Woodcrest."

B.T. spun around to look at them in shock.

"But, like, the Woodcrest Bank has _never_ been hit! That place is like _loaded_ with cops on backup from the Mayor, always waiting for the word to arrest some suspecting person!"

"Don't sweat it, B.T."

"Yeah. Me and Gin here will be the _first and only_ people to hit up the so called _armed_ bank."

"But y'all will get captured and thrown in prison, yo!"

"Maybe you've forgotten, but my dad _is_ the mayor. And have you noticed that with him in charge, I've pretty much been able to get away with _every_ crime I commit."

"That _is_ true," B.T. agreed. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out a glistening sawed off pistol. "Here's that brand new pistol yous was lookin' at the other day."

Ed grabbed the pistol, while B.T. pulled out a couple of grenades.

"And I know Gin had his eyes on these explosive babies."

"You mean these are-"

"Yup. The most explosive, dangerous, and can't be deactivated bombs."

Gin took the grenades, and Ed stepped back to B.T.

"We also require a sizeable rifle gun. Gin and I aren't the only ones hitting up the bank.

Ed then turned around and gestured to Huey.

"This is our young pal, Riley Freeman. And we've decided that it's time to take Riles on his first robbery trip."

B.T. pulled out a black, sawed off pistol.

"I think this is good enough for him."

Ed took the gun, and handed it to Huey. Huey took the gun and examined it. Huey has seen and handled many weapons, but this was his first gun. He stuck it in his waist, and the three off them left the gun store.

B.T. waited until they had drove out the parking lot, before laughing out loud. He went into the back storage room, and opened up a drawer. Inside the drawer was a police outfit. B.T. snickered evilly to himself.

He was one of the cops that guarded the National Bank of Woodcrest. The Mayor had asked him to spy on Ed. And now, he knew _exactly_ where Ed planned to be that week.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Ed and Gin drove Huey home. Huey now had a skateboard, and a gun in tow with him. When they dropped off Huey, Ed turned back to look at him.

"Well then. See ya around, Reezey. And make sure no one finds out about the gun, or the plans for Saturday."

"I got ya, nigga."

Huey stepped out the car with the skateboard, and walked to the house as Ed and Gin drove off. He opened the front door. He came in to see Riley and Granddad watching tv. Granddad turned around to face Huey.

"Boy, where have you been?"

"Just hangin with Ed and Gin Rummy, Granddad."

"Oh. Well your dinner's on the table. Hurry up and go change and come back to eat. I didn't cook so I can see my food turn cold and gooey."

Huey placed down the skateboard, and ran upstairs. He went into his and Riley's room, changed clothes, and pulled out his journal. He spent a while writing in the day's events. In fact, a bit too long; Granddad started yelling for him.

"HUEY! BOY, HURRY UP AND COME EAT YOUR FOOD BEFORE IT TURNS COLD. WASTING MY DAMN TIME AND MONEY WITH YOU UP THERE AND NOT DOWN HERE EATING! AS IF YOU AND RILEY WEREN'T ALREADY EATING ME OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME!"

Huey closed the journal and put it away. He then took the gun out of his waist and examined it. Then Granddad's voice came up again.

"BOY! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND USE MY BELT ON YOUR ASS!"

Huey grimaced. The last time Granddad used the belt, Huey and Riley couldn't sit for a week. Huey then put the gun in the drawer, and ran downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Huey's gonna be a robber! How do y'all like the sound of Huey robbing a place disguised as Riley?


	4. Day One: Riley

_~Day One: Riley Freeman~_

Riley woke up that Sunday morning at 8:00am. When he sat up, he noticed 2 things: A. Huey was already gone, and B. His hair was _extremely _nappy. He sighed in frustration at this. Nappiness was the number one reason that Riley kept his hair down in the 1st place. He got up, and went to the bathroom to examine his head. He sighed in frustration again as he saw that his hair was all over the place. He thought of wetting it down, but since he was already in the bathroom, he might as well get ready to go outside. He grimaced as he took his toothbrush and prepared himself for a thing he hated: _brushing his teeth_. His toothbrush was brand new. Then again, Riley hasn't brushed his teeth for the past 3 years. He always got through the day with either mouthwash or a couple of mints. He shuddered as he popped opened the toothpaste and squirted some on his toothbrush. When he brought the brush to his mouth, he was able to smell the clean that he was going to bring upon himself. He sighed again and attacked his teeth with his toothbrush, reaching in between and around everything in his mouth.

5 minutes later, his teeth were white and shiny. You could see the sparkle in them. Riley sighed again, this time in sadness. He turned to his right to face the shower. Tears literally started to come to his eyes as he realized he had to do the other thing that he hated: _taking a bath_. He turned on the hot water and after a few minutes, he stepped in. He reached for the liquid soap and washrag. As he eyed the two items in his hand, tears started to flow. Just like his teeth, Riley hadn't taken a bath in 3 years. He went through a day with Granddad's Axe perfume. Riley was one of those guys who didn't know what the word 'spritz' meant, and always walked out of the house reeking of Axe. While in the shower, Riley wet his hair down and poured about ¼ of the bottle on his head. He massaged his head as he washed it out, and after that was taking care of, he made sure to scrub every part of his body, especially behind his ears, under his arms, inside his bellybutton, in his butt, and his dick. Riley blow-dried his hair, and combed it through to make it nice and poofy.

10 minutes later, a freshly cleaned Riley came out the bathroom, and went in his room. He looked through Huey's side of the closet. Riley settled for a white v-neck t-shirt, a dark blue plaid button shirt, black jeans shorts, and black ankle-high converse sneakers. He walked downstairs, opened the door, and left without even eating a single helping of breakfast. He was about to take his skateboard to his destination, but then he realized that Huey had taken the skateboard this morning when he left. He sighed again at the fact that he had to _walk_, as if his morning wasn't bad enough. Riley looked down the street, which practically was going up a hill. He had a good ways to go to the park. Might as well start now if he wanted to get there soon. Huffing and puffing, Riley trudged his way up the steep street and to the park.

~X~X~

~X~X~

20 minutes later, Riley was sitting down at the base of the gigantic oak tree, on the tallest hill in the park, on the side that over looked the city of Woodcrest. He had to admit that the view was spectacular!

No wonder Huey liked sitting here! He was exhausted, and all he could do now was sit there on the grass, and read one of Huey's boring books, while listening to the lame music on Huey's iPod. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"HUEY! HI THERE HUEY!"

Correction: _They just got worse._

He sighed as an all-too familiar mulatto girl skipped up the hill. For a 15 year old, Jazmine Dubouis was the most naïve person that Huey and Riley ever met. From the moment they met, Riley instantly hated her, and the first thing he always teased Jazmine about was her strawberry-blond afro hair. That was 4 years ago, and he still hated her guts…..just a little less now. As Jazmine approached him, he realized that she no longer had the afro puffs in her hair…..but now it was completely straight. The wind was blowing, and Jazmine's hair was swaying in time with it. Riley had to admit that Jazmine's new look with her hair really brought out her Emerald green eyes. And he even noticed that for the first time, she wasn't wearing any pink clothing. Right now she was wearing white jeans shorts, a bright yellow t-shirt, and yellow flip flops. When she reached the top of the hill, she plopped herself down next to Riley, and blushed when she looked up at him.

"Hiya, Huey."

"Uh…..Hi, Jazmine."

It was pretty obvious that Jazmine had a crush on Huey. Riley knew that from Day One. It just felt so weird (and wrong!) that it was Riley that Jazmine would be crushing on for the next seven days. _VERY WEIRD_!

"So what'cha wanna do today, Huey?"

If Riley was himself right now, this is what he would've said:

"_Bitch, I ain't doin' nuttin wit yous today, nigga! You had better finds someone else to bag, bitch. And just for the record, bitch, Huey don't like you! Go finds someone else who would actually appreciate yo' bitch-ass self runnin' around infront of dem!"_

Instead, he said this:

"I'm really not sure. To be honest, I was wondering what _you_ wanted to do today. I'm free all day, so I'm practically all yours."

"REALLY?"

"Really really."

Her emerald green eyes were bulging out of their sockets, and Riley could literally see stars and sparkles shining in the bright sun. All Riley did was cock one eyebrow up at Jazmine.

"You ok, Jazmine?"

She shook her head out of her trance, and blushed furiously.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Now back to the question then. What do you wanna do today?"

"Well, I wanted to go to the mall, but Daddy's to busy, and Mommy's out of town."

"Then by all means, let's go to the mall."

Riley got up, and brushed the grass off his butt. Jazmine stood up and looked at him with her head cocked to one side.

"It's strange."

"What's strange?"

"You _never_ offered to come to the mall with me before. In fact, you've _never_ even bothered to do what I wanted to do. You always went with your own thing. What's going on, Huey?"

Riley looked away and shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe I've grown up and turned a new leaf."

At that moment, she walked slowly towards him, and as she did, she blinked her eyes rapidly.

"Or maybe you're warming up to me….."

Jazmine was _extremely _close to Riley's face now. Riley could feel her breath on his mouth. It just felt so…..so….._weird!_ And he backed away, leaving Jazmine hanging.

"Yeah, I don't think that's it."

Jazmine pouted, and then she gave him a flirtatious wink.

"Deep down inside, you know you love me. One of these days, I'm gonna get you, Huey Freeman."

"Whatever. Let's go back to my house. I'll drive us there."

Riley let Jazmine walk on ahead. As he watched her walk, he couldn't help but shake his head as he walked on after her.

~X~X~

~X~X~

After just 30 minutes, Riley completely understood why Huey just did his own thing when he was with Jazmine. Jazmine had stopped at every store, looked at and picked up every item, and practically bought everything she touched. Everytime she skipped into a store, she brought at least 10 things. As she walked around the mall, Riley was forced to hold her bags. After Jazmine had stopped at the 20th store, Riley couldn't take it anymore. He just had to sit down.

"Jazmine, please, _no more_!"

"Ok fine. I'm gonna get a milkshake at the food court. You want something?"

"Just bring me a Root Beer."

Jazmine left Riley to find a bench, and set himself and all of Jazmine's recently bought stuff down. But as soon as he calmed down, that's when Jazmine screeched out.

"HUEY! HUEY COME QUICK! HELP ME!"

Riley whipped around in his seat to see 3 guys harassing her. Two of them held her by the arms, while the tallest one got in front of her. Riley listened in closely on their conversation.

"Let me go! PLEASE!"

"Naw, bitch. Yous a pretty fine lady. Hows 'bout yous be my woman?"

"I'll never be with your sagging-pants, ass-face self."

_WHACK!_ The guy slammed Jazmine in the face. She cried softly now. The blood in Riley's body started to boil, and his fingers clenched into fists. The tall guy spoke again.

"Seein' as you _refuse_ to be with me, maybe yous like it when I take you myself and fuck yo ass up good."

That did it. Riley leaped over the bench, went flying in the air, and finished with a crashing kick in the guy's back. The tall guy fell right over. The other two guys that were holding Jazmine hostage became instantly frightened, and sprinted off. The one on the ground turned to face Riley.

"Leave the girl alone. She's coming with me," Riley growled with clenched teeth.

"Bitch! Ain't nobody gunna mess with the T-Pain!"

Riley backed up a bit to give T-Pain some room to stand up. Jazmine ran to the side. The whole food court was watching now. T-Pain threw a punch to Riley's face, but completely missed. Catching his opportunity, Riley opened up with a rapid succession of non-stop punches and kicks to the face, stomach, and balls. Then, he grabbed T-Pain, and threw him in mid-air. Riley leaped up on tables and walls, and when he was next to a terrified T-Pain, Riley unleashed his full fury (yes, he _has_ been holding back!).

When Riley landed back on the ground, T-Pain was writhing around on the ground with blood gushing out everywhere. Cheers erupted from the food court, and Jazmine ran up to hug him.

"Oh, Huey! You saved me! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"Trust me. This guy was nothing. Wanna go catch a movie?"

"Sure! Let's go see _Zombie Raid_!"

"Are you sure you won't be afraid, Jazmine?"

"I won't. And even if I do, I have you to snuggle against."

Riley rolled his eyes as Jazmine grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the theater.

~X~X~

~X~X~

To Riley, it was a waste of time going to see _Zombie Raid_. Well, for Jazmine 's sake, it was. She spent half the time burying her head in his shoulder. They were driving home in Huey's car, and Jazmine was staring out the window at the evening sun (they had spent all day at the mall), sighing in content. When Riley pulled up in front of his house, he got out of the car, let Jazmine out, and walked her to her house across the street. She turned around as Riley was about to walk away.

"Thanks again for saving me from that dude in the mall, Huey."

"Yeah, whatever."

Riley was standing sideways with his side at Jazmine's view, and he was staring downwards. Unfortunately for him, his cheek was vulnerable, and Jazmine, seeing this, reached up quickly and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Riley shot up, and quickly rubbed the kiss off his cheek.

"Gross, Jazmine! You know I'm not like that!"

"Goodnight to you too, Huey!"

She giggled as she ran inside her house. Riley walked back across the street, making gagging noises as he went and opened up the front door. As he stepped inside and closed the door, he saw Granddad at the table, eating dinner and watching tv.

"Hey there, boy! How was your day?"

"It wuz aiight. I still wants to know how Huey can put up with that mulatto bitch of a nigga."

"Oh well. Just go upstairs and change your clothes and back here for your dinner."

Riley trudged upstairs, changed into something more Riley-ish, and took out his journal. He wrote in the day's events, and then went downstairs for dinner. It wasn't for another two hours that Huey came trudging through the door, Riley's skateboard in one hand, and something bulging in his side. Riley and Granddad were sitting on the couch watching tv. Granddad reacted to Huey.

"Boy! Where have you been?'

"Relax Granddad. I was just hanging with Ed and Gin."

Huey walked upstairs to change his clothes. As Riley watched him go, he couldn't help but shake his head again.

He had no idea what Jazmine Dubouis even saw in Huey.

* * *

_Yeah, I hoped you like this chapter. Sorry for the delay! This one was just a fluff of RileyXJazmine_


	5. Day Two: Huey

_~Day Two: Huey Freeman~_

Huey woke up that Monday morning. He still couldn't believe that Ed and Gin had planned on robbing one of the most guarded places in Woodcrest. Then again, it _was_ Ed and Gin. Not such a big surprise. He untangled himself from the covers of his bed and went to find Riley's calendar. He looked at the Monday slot and read what Riley had planned for that day.

_Monday: Play Basketball with Cindy_

Huey shuddered. Cindy McPherson was the blond-headed white girl that was possibly the _only_ person who was equal and/or better at street basketball than Riley was. How those two became friends, Huey would never know. He looked through Riley's end of the closet, and wore a white tank top, white basketball shorts with a blue stripe running down each side, and white basketball sneakers with a blue stripe. He went downstairs, grabbed a pop tart and Riley's basketball, and rode out the door on Riley's skateboard.

~X~X~

~X~X~

At least the day will give him a chance to clear his head of the upcoming bank robbery. When Huey got to the basketball court, he saw that no one was there yet, giving him a chance to practice on his own. Now Huey could still make the shots and score the baskets, but he was no Riley Freeman. He was just hoping and praying that Cindy wouldn't notice or she'll suspect that something was up. He already had a close save from Ed and Gin yesterday; he honestly didn't need Cindy to start wondering. As he shot a couple of baskets, he heard a voice calling his name.

"Yo! Whazzup, Young Reezey!"

Huey turned to see Cindy, Caesar, and 3 other people come walking across the court. Huey was surprised to see that Caesar was here; he really wasn't a basketball type, but Huey would bet 50 bucks that Cindy somehow managed to talk him into playing today. Cindy came up to Huey, and brought Caesar with her.

"Ok," she whispered to the two guys, "It's the three of us, against those 7th graders."

"Why are we playin' against middle schoolers?" Caesar asked.

"Because," Cindy whispered, "It'll give me and Riley a chance to practice some of our moves so we know what to do when basketball season tryouts begins."

Huey had forgotten that this year, while he, Jazmine, and Caesar will be Sophomores, Cindy and Riley will start their Freshmen year at Woodcrest High. Huey figured that Riley and Cindy will be a shoo-in for the Varsity Freshmen team; Hell, they might even lead the team all the way to victory for the whole year.

"I still don't get why we gotta play against 7th graders," Caesar said, pissed off.

"They're an easy target for us to practice on, _and_, if we're lucky, we'll _destroy_ them."

"I likes da sounds ov dat," Huey whispered, "Now let's get out der an' kick us sum 7th grade ass!"

The three of them broke out of the huddle, and went to face the 7th graders, who were already prepared. For a couple of 13-year-olds, they were very scrawny for their age. All three of them were boys (2 white, 1 black). The black boy facing Huey had his hair in a mohawk style, with the very top of his hair sprayed green. The white boy facing Cindy had neck-long jet-black hair in a shag, and his blue eyes stood out, making him look younger than he actually was, and his skin was very tanned. The other white boy facing Caesar had short red hair, freckles, and skin that made it clear that this boy didn't get out in the sun too much. Compared to them, Cindy, Huey, and Caesar looked more like very tall Seniors.

Soon, a referee had come out with the ball, whistle in the mouth. He looked at them all as he spoke something.

"Now, I want a nice clean game. _FROM ALL OF YOU._"

He stared at the high schoolers as he said this, particularly at Huey. This was the same ref that refereed at Riley's little league basketball team 6 years ago, and he knew what Riley was capable of. The Ref threw the ball in the air, and the Mohawk-headed boy knocked it out of the air. The red-headed boy grabbed it and ran while bouncing the ball, finally passing it to the black-haired blue-eyed boy, who then made a slam dunk, scoring 2 points for the middle schoolers. Cindy gave Caesar and Huey a look that told them to shake it off. The plan was to let the 7th graders shoot a maximum of 10 points before unleashing the fury within.

Huey should've guessed that things would eventually go wrong after watching the Mohawk boy shoot a 3 pointer, moving the score up from 2 to 5.

~X~X~

~X~X~

After 2 ½ hours had passed, the final score stood as this:

_Middle Schoolers: 96_ _High Schoolers: 0_

Huey didn't know which was worst: knowing that he was going to get shot up and killed on Saturday, or getting creamed by a couple of 7th graders in basketball. The 3 of them were now sitting down on the grass in the park, eating ice cream that they had just bought from an ice cream truck. Cindy had said she was fine with losing, but it was a completely different story when Huey and Caesar had to pry her off of the Mohawk boy after their victory. They were licking their ice cream cones in privacy, when a familiar voice to Huey came from across the park.

"There he is, officer. There's the little cornrow-headed nigga that harassed me a few days ago."

Huey, Caesar, and Cindy looked up to see Uncle Ruckus walking towards them. Huey instantly realized that he was, at once, looking for Riley. Riley had harassed Ruckus and was chased home by the police for it. And now it was _Huey_ who was to pay the price. The three of them stood up almost at once when the police came forward with handcuffs.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, FREEMAN!"

Huey had a similar dream like this once, except he didn't look like Riley, the police were actually government spies, and they were on top of a skyscraper, with Huey threatening to jump. Huey looked up at the cop and, without realizing it, followed his instincts: he punched the cop in the face, jumped over Ruckus, and ran for his life. Caesar and Cindy, half impressed and half shocked, ran close behind Huey. They ran up the hill, behind the oak tree, which was Huey's favorite place to be. However, as they sat down to catch their breath, Huey discovered that they weren't alone; for sitting right next to him was Riley and Jazmine. Riley gave Huey a look which Huey read as _"FINALLY! SOMEONE HAS COME TO RESCUE ME!"_

"Riley, Cindy, Caesar," Jazmine began, blushing slightly, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Running from crazed Ruckus and the Cops," Caesar gasped. "What are _you guys_ doin' here?"

Jazmine's cheeks turned even redder, and her ears had also gone a brilliant shade of pink. Riley, however, answered before Jazmine could open her mouth.

"Never mind that. Where's Ruckus at?"

At this, they all turned their heads to look around the tree. Ruckus and the Cop was sprinting ever closer to the top of the hill. The five of them scrambled up, and began to run down the hill. Huey and Riley were leading the way, and Cindy, Jazmine, and Caesar followed closely behind them. Huey turned around to see that, amazingly enough, Ruckus was keeping up with them. Unfortunately, Huey didn't see the rocks wedged deep in the ground, and he tripped. Everyone tripped. The 5 of them went tumbling down the deep hill, hitting the ground each time with nasty bumps.

Down…..

Down…..

Down…..

Down…..

Down…..

Down…..

They finally stopped at the very bottom of the hill, which was a grassy knoll. They were all covered in cuts, bruises, and in Huey and Riley's case, blood. Huey was in too much pain to move, but he heard scuffling noises nearby, and footsteps. Soon, Huey was being picked up to his feet by the cops.

"Finally caught you, Freeman."

"Yeah, we've been chasing you forever."

They walked Huey to the police car, pushed his head down, and stuffed him in the car. Huey looked to his right to see that Cindy and Caesar had also been handcuffed and stuffed in the car. The two cops came in the car, strapped on their seat belts, and prepared to drive off. Huey looked out the window to see that Ruckus was smiling evilly, and giving him the finger. As the cops drove away, Ruckus waved away after them, laughing his ass off. Huey faced the front, glowering at the cops. The ride was completely silent all the way to the police station, except for snide comments from the police on how they finally caught the troublesome Freeman boy.

Or so they thought…..

~X~X~

~X~X~

3 hours later, Riley, Cindy, and Caesar were picked up by their respective guardians. Caesar and Cindy's parents were cussing at the top of their lungs. But when Granddad and Huey drove for home, Huey couldn't help but notice that Granddad wasn't angry or disappointed. If anything, he was…..well….._happy!_ As if reading his mind, Granddad answered his concerns.

"Boy, I am so proud of you."

"But Granddad, I just got arrested by the cops because Ruckus tipped them off. How does-"

"It makes me happy, because you actually managed to get yourself caught by the police, and by the looks of things, you managed to put up a fight."

Huey looked down at his ripped tank top, torn shorts, and bloody arms and face. He wasn't about to tell Granddad that he got cut up and bruised from taking a nasty fall down the hill. They were silent the entire ride home, except for Granddad singing along badly to the music on the radio.

It then acured to Huey that Riley and Jazmine weren't there down at the station with him. Maybe the first set of scuffling noises was the two of them getting away. Then again, The last thing that Jazmine needed was her father, Tom Dubois, yelling at her about hanging out with gang junkies.

But then another thing acured to him: What _were_ Riley and Jazmine doing behind the oak tree? Was Riley about to make a move on Jazmine? Jazmine _was_ blushing when Huey, Cindy, and Caesar came crashing down next to them. Was kissing part of the question? Huey began to frown as he stared out the window at the passing scenery. The good news was that he could confront his brother about staying away from Jazmine.

The bad news was that since no one knows that Huey and Riley had switched places for the week (except Granddad of course), there was nothing Huey could do to keep Riley's monkey paws off of Jazmine…..


	6. Day Two: Riley

_~Day Two: Riley Freeman~_

Riley woke up on that Monday morning, and as he sat up in his bed, he sighed and put his head in his hands. To be quite honest, he wasn't looking forward to seeing Jazmine today. Yesterday, she actually _flirted_ with him. She actually _made a move on him!_ Riley wasn't comfortable about it, and he would have to deal with it for another five days before he could go back to being Riley again. If only he hadn't opened his big mouth and bet $100, he wouldn't be in this mess right now.

He swung his legs out of bed, and got up to take a shower and brush his teeth. When he came out, he went into the closet, and pulled out a black v-neck, long dark blue denim jeans, and black converses. He ran downstairs, drank some orange juice right out of the carton, and walked out the door. The morning was warm with a slight wind, and as he walked to the park, he couldn't help but notice that his day was going to be ruined by the time Jazmine Dubois got there.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Riley sat on the park bench listening to his brother's iPod. He could feel the light breeze blowing across his face, and he was slowly closing his eye lids…..

About ten minutes later, Riley felt another breeze, but this one didn't feel like Mother Nature's wind; it was as if someone was blowing on him. He could feel someone touching his chest. He opened his eyes and could only gasp, for words failed him; Jazmine was sitting on top of Riley's lap, blowing in his face and caressing the part of his chest that wasn't covered by his shirt.

"JAZMINE!"

"Hiya, Huey!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Well I was _trying_ to wake you up, and it looks like I have succeeded."

Riley abruptly jumped off the bench, nearly knocking Jazmine to the ground. Jazmine batted her eyelashes at him, but Riley wasn't in the mood for flirtatious talk at that moment. Instead, he glowered at Jazmine.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! EVER!"

"Fine, I won't. But you can't deny that you didn't like it."

Jazmine was right: Riley _couldn't _deny that he didn't like it. But that didn't mean that he _did_ like it. He looked at the sky before taking another look at Jazmine and speaking.

"How about we go for a walk, Jazmine?"

Jazmine looked up at him with blush lines were forming at her cheeks. Riley instantly knew that he had brought out the sweet, innocent, naïve Jazmine, and Riley liked her _way_ better than flirtatious Jazmine. He took her hand and, as he listened to Jazmine stifling down a giggle, walked out of the park, and down the street.

~X~X~

~X~X~

They were walking through a meadow on the either side of the park. Riley's free hand was stuffed in his pocket while Jazmine's free hand was picking up flowers. Riley looked at her picking up flowers and shook his head, smiling; she always did love flowers. But as Riley watched her, he couldn't help but notice something churning in his brain; yesterday, he was _extremely_ reluctant to hang out with Jazmine, but today, when he looked at her, he felt something strange build up inside of him. Maybe he was still working out his feelings for her. Riley looked down at their joined hands; 24 hours ago, he would have wrenched his hand away from her. Now, he didn't _want_ to hold her hand, but he also didn't want to _let go_. He looked at her eyes; those Emerald Green glossy orbs were the only thing that could make any guy melt away. Eyes that only saw the tall, strapping, afro-headed Huey Freeman. And right now, Riley _was _that tall, strapping, afro-headed Huey Freeman. If only Riley could tell her that the guy she's with right now wasn't her afro-headed prince.

Jazmine had let go of his hand at this point so she can scout more flowers. She was trying to make a flower crown to put on the top of her head. Riley sat and watched as Jazmine picked one certain flower and ignoring the rest. And when she finished, she placed the crown on her head, and Riley couldn't help but notice that she looked a bit more prettier with it.

Jazmine made a move for Riley's hand, signaling that they could move on with their walk. As they walked on, Riley looked back at the meadow, reluctant to go. It had been a sight to see the mulatto princess sitting there a few minutes ago. If only she was ten again, the scenery and sight would have been perfect.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Riley and Jazmine had walked to the stores in the outskirts of the city at that point. There were stores along the block, but _surely_ Jazmine wasn't going to buy more things again, after buying so much stuff at the mall yesterday; but Jazmine went inside the stores to try on the nice clothes they had in there, but she didn't buy anything. The two of them continued to stroll down the street until they came to stop at and ice cream parlor. Jazmine looked at Riley with a sort of begging tone to her eyes, and Riley, melting under the pressure of her eyes, caved in and the two of them went inside the store for some ice cream.

When they came out, Riley was licking a double scoop of pistachio and vanilla, while Jazmine licked a double scoop of strawberry and chocolate. If anyone was looking at them right now, their first thought would have been, _"Awwww! Aren't they the sweetest couple you've ever seen?"_ Riley was almost done with his cone, and looked up at the sky. The sky was a light baby blue, the clouds were scattered here and there, and the sun high in the sky, signaling that it was afternoon from where the sun was angled.

"Race you back to the park!" Jazmine exclaimed unexpectedly.

"You're on!"

And they turned around and raced back to the park, trying ever so hard to keep the remains of their ice cream from falling onto the ground.

~X~X~

~X~X~

After 10 minutes of running and dodging through people, Riley and Jazmine sat down against the big oak tree in the park, on the side that overlooked the city of Woodcrest. They licked what was left of their ice cream, and Riley belched loudly out of content after eating the cone of his ice cream. He rested his head back on the bark of the tree, and was just about to close his eyes again when he realized that he was being watched closely. He looked to his right to see that Jazmine was looking straight at him, but not with those sweet eyes of innocence, but they had a deepened tone to them as she batted her eyes flirtatiously again. Riley was backing up from her, but Jazmine came closer.

"Jazmine. What _are_ you doing?"

"Trying to get a kiss from my revolutionist prince."

She leaned in more closer and closed her eyelids, her lips more outward. Riley gulped, but for some strange, psychedelic reason, Riley didn't back away, but instead leaned forward towards her. In his head, he was shouting _"HELP ME!"_ But his heart was telling him not to back away. He was engulfed in the spell that was Jazmine. He could feel her warm breath against his mouth. Their lips were about to meet…..

Then, out of nowhere, running footsteps came rushing up the other side of the tree, and in the next second, Huey, Cindy, and Caesar plummeted down next to them, panting and gasping for breath. Riley was snapped out of his trance, and gave Huey a look that said _"FINALLY! SOMEONE HAS COME TO RESCUE ME!"_ But Jazmine, thouroughly disappointed that she didn't get the kiss she desired, looked over to react, and blush lines were forming at her cheeks again.

"Riley, Cindy, Caesar," she began, blushing more so as she went, "What are guys doing here?"

"Running from crazed Ruckus and the cops," Caesar gasped. "What are _you_ guys doing here?"

At this question, Jazmine's cheeks went even redder and her ears turned a brilliant shade of pink. Taking notice of this, Riley spoke before Jazmine could reveal anything. The last person he needed on his back was Huey.

"Never mind that. Where's Ruckus at?"

At this, they all turned around the bark of the tree to see Ruckus and two cops running up the hill towards them. The five of them scrambled up and, as there was no where else to go, ran down the side of the hill that faced the city. Riley and Huey took the lead, with Jazmine, Cindy, and Caesar following closely behind them. Riley turned around to see, much to his dismay, that Ruckus and the cops were keeping up with them. Unfortunately, Riley tripped, and so did the others, and went tumbling and bouncing down the hill, hitting the ground with nasty bumps as they hit it each time.

Down…..

Down…..

Down…..

Down…..

Down…..

Down…..

They finally stopped at the curb on the bottom. They were all covered in cuts, bruises, and in Huey and Riley's case, blood. Riley was the first to get up. He grabbed Jazmine's hand, dragged her up, and they ran and ducked behind some bushes and watched. The cops had reached the bottom and were handcuffing Cindy, Caesar and Huey. They then stuffed them in the car and drove off. Riley and Jazmine then watched as Ruckus waved happily at the cop car. He then walked away, muttering under his breath as he walked with a step in his feet.

"Common Jazmine. We gotta get out of here before the cops or Ruckus spots us."

"Right!"

And they sprinted off towards their house, with Riley trailing blood behind them.

~X~X~

~X~X~

When they got back to Jazmine's house, Jazmine turned to face Riley, batting her eyes at him.

"Well, I didn't get the kiss I wanted today at the tree. Any chance of me getting it now?"

She leaned forward, but Riley pointed behind her at her front door.

"I don't think you'll be getting that kiss tonight, Jazmine."

She looked behind her, and saw her father, Tom Dubois, at the door. He was in shock at the state of Riley and Jazmine's clothes and skin.

"JAZMINE! WHAT ON HAPPENED TO YOU?"

He grabbed Jazmine by the arm, and dragged her inside.

"Until tomarrow, Huey."

"Later, Jazmine."

She blew him a kiss, and closed the door. Riley looked at his watch. He still had good two hours before dinner. He ran inside his house and came out with rolls of toilet paper and a sack of Jolly Ranchers. He snickered as he walked down the street, knowing exactly where he was going. When he reached his destination, he stopped as he looked up at what was Ruckus' house. He smiled evilly to himself as he took out several pictures of himself, spread them across the lawn, and began to tee-pee the house.


	7. Day Three: Huey

_Yeah, sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with school and all. So I've decided to pick it back up thanks to popular demand!

* * *

_

~Day Three: Huey Freeman~

Huey sat up in bed earlier than usual. He had his head in his hands, and shook it. He tried to think of something, but every time he did, all he thought of was Riley and Jazmine by the Oak tree, just moments from sharing a kiss. Now Huey didn't have the evidence that they _were_ about to kiss, but from the way Jazmine was blushing, and how Riley was acting, there really wasn't anything else to assume. Unless…..

Huey jolted his head up, and sharply turned it in the direction of the bed on the other side of room, which contained a mass of covers and a breathing figure beneath it. Surely Riley hadn't told Jazmine about the bet! Surely Jazmine doesn't know already! If Riley had told her, this would mess up the whole thing for the both of them! And when He and Riley returned to their original selves, Jazmine would never look at Huey the same again. To be quite honest, now that Riley was hanging out with Jazmine, Huey had started to become…..well…..jealous! Huey looked at Riley again, and shook his head again. There was no way Riley would mess up the bet for both of them by telling Jazmine that they switched lives. Huey chuckled to himself as he laid back down for an extra bit of sleep. There was _no way_ at any point that Riley was actually _in love_ with Jazmine. Surely he wasn't. Or was he?

Huey couldn't take it anymore, and got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of ripped jeans, and a black t-shirt, did his hair into braids, and ran downstairs. He ate half a pop tart, some orange juice from the carton, grabbed the skateboard, and rode out the door. He was supposed to meet Ed and Gin back at Gin's house to discuss more robbery plans, so Huey took the long way. He knew that taking the long way meant that he would have to pass Ruckus' house, but Huey took the risk, knowing perfectly well that Ruckus had actually went to go visit his adoptive family for a reunion (it was easier for him now that his grandma and dad were dead), and wouldn't be back for the rest of the week. So when Huey passed by Ruckus' house some 5 minutes later, all he could do was stop, get off the skateboard, and stare at the house.

"Oh. My. God." He muttered under his breath.

Ruckus' house was a complete mess; there were Jolly Ranchers candy (the hard ones) plastered all on the windows, pictures scattered on the lawn, and toilet paper everywhere. Huey picked up one of the pictures that was on the ground and stared at it; it was a picture of _him_. Huey did a double take. It just couldn't be him! It couldn't! But upon closer thinking, Huey realized something: It _couldn't_ have been him, because he hadn't been anywhere _near_ Ruckus' house since….._ever_! Huey had _never_ been to Ruckus' house before! He looked at the picture again and realized, with utmost fury, that it was Riley. Riley _knew_ that Ruckus would be out of town, so he took pictures of himself dressed up as _Huey_ because Riley knew perfectly well that when Ruckus returned, it would be on a day that Riley and Huey were back to normal, so it would be _Huey_ that would get arrested upon Ruckus' return.

"Oh, I'll deal with this mess when I get back."

Huey mounted the skateboard, and rode off, glaring at the house as he went.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Huey reached Gin's house some few minutes later. He opened up the door and was immediately bombarded with a list from Ed.

"There you are, Reezey! Go get this stuff from B.T.'s shop and bring it back here."

Huey was shooed out the door. He looked at the list just as the door was slammed shut behind him. Everything had something to do with either guns and/or grenades. They were items that were going to be used in Saturday's bank heist. Huey rode off down the street. As he passed by, he noticed a Ferris Wheel, and a couple of rides, and he realized that the 15th annual Woodcrest Summer County Fair was going on. Just at that moment, Huey slapped his head in frustration: _Today_ was the day that he promised to take Jazmine to the Fair. And right now she was probably skipping up to the Freeman's house right now, with tickets in hand, requesting that Huey would hurry up and get dressed. Unfortunately, it would be Riley she was going with. This raised up the jealousy bar on Huey's meter. Just thinking about it made his nostrils flare, and his Mahogany eyes glint. However, in the fit of his jealous rage, he didn't realize that he had reached B.T.'s ammo store. Huey was about to walk inside when he saw a scene that made him duck behind the windows.

B.T. was talking to a police officer, their heads bowed down. Huey tried to keep out of sight. If he was caught around here as Riley, he would be in serious trouble with the law. But as he looked, he noticed that the way the two of them were bowed, it had to be something important. Huey tried to catch what they were saying, but it seemed as if the windows were high-quality sound proof, for all he heard was muffling noises. Soon, he saw them laughing, and the cop giving a wad of cash to B.T. before turning around and leaving. Huey dashed behind the store just as the cop was coming out. He waited for the cop to leave before he went inside.

The shop was set up the same way when Huey stepped inside two days ago. He went up to the front counter, and could see B.T. handling something in a drawer in the back room. Huey wanted to find out more, but for now, getting guns would have to do. He rang the bell on the counter.

"Yo! B.T.!"

B.T. looked up, giving Huey a startled look. Whatever he was messing with, he hastily pushed back in the drawer, adjusted his clothing, stumbled out the room, and closed door behind him.

"Hey! Whazzup Riley?"

"Nuttin much. Just tryin' to get sum ov dis shit for Ed and Gin."

Huey thrusted the list into B.T.'s hand. B.T. looked down the list, smirking as he went.

"Figures," he chuckled, "I was wondering when they would order this stuff."

B.T. pulled out a messenger bag, and stuffed it with various guns and grenades. Huey couldn't help but notice that the majority of the weapons stuffed in the bag looked like something you would see in one of those futuristic movies. After finishing, he handed the bag to Huey.

"There you go, Riley. I think that'll be enough for Saturday. But knowing Ed, he'll probably need to make a few more deposits for his likings."

Huey turned around to go, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw B.T. make a move for the back room again, and when Huey turned around to see the counter, B.T. had gone. Huey walked out of the store and rode on the skateboard back to Gin's house. He wished he could've heard what that cop was talking about with B.T., and about what that money was for. Huey skated pass the fair again, and another jealousy fit overcame him. But this time he had an excuse: as he whizzed by, he saw Riley and Jazmine standing behind a fenced wall. Huey could just make out Riley's hand placed on Jazmine's chin, the other on her waist. Jazmine's hands were both on Riley's shoulders. All Huey could do was continue on riding by. He was _extremely_ pissed off right now. Riley was putting his toe out of line. As a matter of fact, he was putting _all_ _of his fingers_ out of line.

At last, Huey pulled up to Gin's house, and he bounded off the skateboard towards the door. He knocked on it rapidly, and just as quick, Ed's head poked out the door.

"Hey Reezey! Great you got the stuff! Just give it here, and you can go."

Huey was very appalled by this statement, and held on firmly onto the bag when Ed tried to grab it from his hands.

"What gives, Reezey?"

"What gives? You sent meh all da way down to dat fuckin ammo shop, just to bring ya sum fuckin guns and shit, WHEN YA'LL COULDA DUN IT YO SELFS?"

"Trust me Reezey. It was better you then us to go down to that ammo shop. Look on the bright side!"

"WAT BRIGHT SIDE?"

"At least you get the rest of the day off!"

Ed then shut the door in Huey's face before Huey could protest anymore. This pissed him off even more. But Huey listened to what Ed had said. _"At least you get the rest of the day off!"_

A light bulb clicked in his head, and Huey grinned evilly. Jumping on his skateboard, he took off from the house, and off to the Summer County Fair.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Huey had managed to climb the back fence to the Fair, and now wondered around. He had to find his no good brother and Jazmine before something happened. Now, Huey knew perfectly well that it was _he_ who set up the rules, but he didn't want things to turn out _this_ way! Huey wandered through the sea of happy people, carrying his skateboard, when he spotted the two people he was looking for: Riley and Jazmine. They appeared to be speaking, so Huey snuck up behind a carnival booth to listen.

"Why won't you kiss me, Huey?"

"Jazmine…..I really don't feel that it's right to do it…..kissing you and all."

"Oh, common Huey! Just one little kiss. Pretty Please?"

"Well, I guess one little one wouldn't hurt….."

Huey looked frantically around for something to throw, and found a small rock. He looked up, took aim, and threw with all his might. He had made his target, for Riley screamed out in pain, making Huey duck back down.

"OUCH!"

"What's wrong?"

"Something hit my head!"

"Maybe we should move from this spot."

"Yeah…..maybe we should….."

Huey took a peek, and saw Riley and Jazmine walking away, with Riley looking around in confusion. Huey slid back down and heaved out a long, heavy sigh.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Huey walked around the fair, looking at the countless amount of people enjoying themselves. It kind of sickened him to so many people laughing in one area. Buried deep in his thoughts, Huey kept on walking, and ended up walking right into someone.

"Oh, sorry dude. I wasn't-"

But to his complete surprise, the person he walked into wasn't a stranger. It was Jazmine.

"Oh! Hi, Riley! I didn't know you'd be here! Guess you snuck in, huh?"

"Hells yeah I snuck in! Hey Jazzy, have you seen my nigga ov a brotha around?"

"Actually, I came with him. He went to the bathroom. After he comes out, we're gonna leave. You _know_ how Huey gets when he's surrounded by a bunch of people happy and smiling in one place."

"Yeah, yous betta believes I know, nigga."

"You know something Riley? It's been a while since I've seen you. I barely even caught a glance at you at all this summer. In fact, the first time I actually saw you for this whole summer was yesterday."

"I've been busy."

"Figures. For once, I actually miss your little bad attitude self."

"Whateva."

"Anyways, see you around, Riley."

"Laters, Jazzy."

Jazmine stood on her toes to rub Huey's head, and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. Huey thought it best to leave now while he still had the chance. When he reached the entrance, Huey threw down the skateboard, and rode off home. His jealousy rage was starting up again, and as he rode on, he was oblivious to the fact that he was stabbing his foot in the ground everytime he needed a boost of speed.

~X~X~

Huey sat in bed listening to music, while writing in his journal. He was just about to go to bed when the thought occurred to him: Maybe Riley was doing Huey some good by hanging with Jazmine. After all, if they pull it off, Huey will be dating Jazmine come Monday. He sighed to himself. Yes, there was absolutely nothing to be worried about.

The door shot open, and Riley came storming in. Except, it wasn't the same Riley that Huey had saw at the Fair. Riley quickly changed out of his clothes, walked over to Huey's night stand, and placed something on the surface.

"Just thought yous outta knows, nigga."

He stormed over to his own bed, got under the covers, and quickly went to sleep. Huey looked over at the night stand to see what thing Riley had placed, and gasped. To his utter horror, Huey noticed that it was a rock. But not just any rock.

It was the exact same rock that Huey had thrown at Riley's head at the Fair.


	8. Day Three: Riley

_Sorry for the wiat, I've been busy with school and all! Read and Review please!

* * *

_

_~Day Three: Riley Freeman~_

Riley woke up with a slow start. The sun poured inside the room, illuminating it with a luxurious glow. He sat up, and shook his head in his hands before crashing back down again. Right now, through his eyes, all he saw were visions of Jazmine, her glossy green orbs for eyes, and how she was so close to kissing him. Part of him felt that it was the right thing to do, kissing Jazmine. But the other part wanted to pull away, not only because it was too weird, but it felt like he was betraying his brother. Strange thing is, he never felt guilty for anything that he did to affect his brother.

Riley swung his legs out of bed, got up, and walked to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror hoping to see himself, but all he saw was the figure of Huey look back at him. To Riley's amazement, he found himself realizing that he had actually been acting just like Huey for the past couple of days. It was as if his brother had become a part of him. Then there was the problem with Jazmine. Huey always did have a thing with Jazmine, but Jazmine was having the time of her life for one week with Riley, and it was all she was getting.

He walked out of the bathroom, and went back into the bedroom. He laid back in bed and wrapped the covers around him. He decided not to go outside today. So what if Jazmine goes one day without him? Then again with Jazmine, one moment without Huey might as well be the end of the world. But Riley stood against it, and went back to sleep, determined to skip the day.

The doorbell rang just then, over and over. After 5 minutes of rapid ringing, Granddad came stumbling out of his own room, and grumbled under his breath, but loud enough so that Riley could catch what he was saying.

"You'd think that because they switched places that they could _at least open the goddamn door_! Making an old man doing their easy work! Uh-uh! No sir! I can't take it anymore! I can't _wait_ 'till I'm dead! You'd think they be enough to do things for me, _especially since the other boy is still here at home sleeping in_!"

Riley could've sworn that that last comment was directed at him, for he saw, to his amusement, that Granddad had shot a glaring look at him before closing his robe and going down to answer the door. He then heard Granddad's voice floating upstairs.

"Why, of course! _Huey_ is right upstairs! You'll find him in his bed!"

Riley then heard a galloping noise coming up the steps, and next thing he knows, something comes flying on the bed and landed on him, knocking the wind out of his body. Riley opened his eyes again and saw, without surprise, that it was Jazmine.

"Morning, Huey!"

"Hey Jazmine."

"Aren't you getting ready? 'Cause after all, you promised!"

"Promised what?" Riley asked, very confused at this point.

Jazmine held up 2 blue tickets, each labeled with the words 'ADMIT ONE' on it, and right below it: Woodcrest Summer Fair.

"You promised that today would be the day that we go. I've been _dying_ to go to the Fair all summer!"

Riley groaned out in frustration, and threw his head back onto his pillow, closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jazmine's big, emerald green eyes meet his. Fortunately, they bore no sign of seductiveness, but instead they had the begging sensation that he had come to known. Riley, for once, was actually relieved, and this persuaded him to sit up, pushing Jazmine's face out of the way.

"Ok, fine Jazmine. We'll go to the Fair."

Jazmine jumped off the bed, and squealed like a little puppy.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU HUEY!"

"Whatever. Just wait downstairs for me. You know how I like my privacy."

Jazmine gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before scurrying out the door. Riley walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and combed through his poofy hair. He then came back into the room, and took out a red shirt, sleeves reaching his elbows, a pair of slightly ripped denim jeans, and white sneakers. He came downstairs, and saw that Jazmine was all ready for him. She smiled up at him as Riley went to grab a piece of toast. He wolfed it down, and then chugged down a glass of apple juice.

"Now, is Mr. Revolutionist ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Jazmine held out her hand for Riley to grab. Reluctantly, he took a hold of it, and Jazmine began to skip out the door, with Riley walking behind her.

~X~X~

~X~X~

About 15 minutes later, they had reached the Fair, and Jazmine squealed as she jumped out the car. Riley got out and gazed around. He had only been to the Fair once, and that was the summer when the Freemans first moved to Woodcrest, 6 years ago. Riley had forgotten what it felt like to be in such a lively atmosphere that wasn't full of people trying to run away or people trying to kill you. He was amazed at the rides, game booths, food carts, and people just looking and feeling…..well….._happy_!

"Where to first, Huey?"

Jazmine's question had popped Riley back into reality. He looked around at the rides, and saw a rollercoaster ride that was sure to wake him up.

"Let's go on that one!"

The rollercoaster, called "Loop-de-Doop" was made of pure loops in the track-a good ride to wake anyone up. Riley grabbed Jazmine's arm, and dragged her towards the line. After about a good 5 minutes of waiting, they were finally buckled into the ride.

"Hang on tight," the person behind the control panel called.

He then pressed a button, and the ride started off with a jerking start. Jazmine let out an excited whimper as the ride started off slowly, but then out of nowhere, the rollercoaster blasted off at about 150 miles an hour. Jazmine screamed and clung on to Riley for dear life. Riley, however, was whooping and hollering, for he had never had so much fun in his life like this. When they hit the "Loop-de-Doop" part of the ride, Riley and Jazmine both screamed at the top of their lungs.

In no time, the ride was over. Jazmine and Riley both had tear marks streaking down their faces. They walked towards the nearest food booth, where Riley ordered a funnel cake and a soda, and Jazmine ordered strawberry ice cream. They sat down and ate, watching kids go running by, and the parents following them. Riley ate his funnel cake greedily (he had never felt so hungry in his life), but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched closely. He looked to his side, and saw that Jazmine was looking at him and _smiling_! What could possibly be going on in her mind?

"Uh…..Jazmine?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

She began to giggle innocently, and it was at this that Riley felt attracted to her once more.

"Just hurry up and eat, Huey."

Riley finished his food, and he and Jazmine began to walk down the path.

~X~X~

~X~X~

The two of them came to a stop behind a carnival booth and the back fence. Jazmine placed her hands on Riley's shoulders. Riley placed one hand on Jazmine's waist, the other on her chin. They gazed into each other's eyes. Her emerald green eyes met his red velvet ones. They leaned forward, feeling hot breaths on their lips…..

Riley pulled away suddenly. He couldn't do this. He was attracted to Jazmine too much, but at the same time, he wanted her.

"You pulled away….."

"I had to, Jazmine….."

"Why won't you kiss me, Heuy?"

"Jazmine…..I really don't feel that it's right to do it…..kissing you and all."

"Oh, Common Huey! Just one little kiss. Pretty please?"

"Well, I guess one little one wouldn't hurt….."

They leaned in again, but just as their lips were about to meet, a sharp searing pain spread across the back of Riley's head as something hit him hard.

"OUCH!"

"What's wrong?"

"Something hit my head!"

"Maybe we should move from this spot."

"Yeah…..maybe we should….."

Riley looked around confusedly as the pair walked off, but then he saw something strange: A head full of cornrows crouching behind a carnival booth.

'_No. It couldn't be him!'_ Riley thought. He bent down, and picked up a rock that wasn't there before; the same rock that hit him. There was no way Huey could possibly be here…..is there?

~X~X~

~X~X~

Riley went into a bathroom, and examined the back of his neck. There was a small gash where the rock hit him, but nothing else. He walked out the bathroom, and went to Jazmine.

"Ok, so nothing bad…..just a small cut."

"Oh, good! And Riley was here looking for you. Don't know why, but he was."

They walked towards the car, and Riley frowned the whole way. So it _was_ Huey that Riley saw! What was Huey doing stalking them?

When they were home, and Jazmine walked to her own house, Riley went upstairs to the brothers' room, to find Huey siting on the bed writing in his journal. Riley quickly changed his clothes, and went over to the night table by Huey's bed, and put down he rock that was thrown at him.

"Just thought yous outta knows, nigga."

Without waiting for an answer, Riley went over to his own bed, pulled the covers over his head, and slipped into an uneasy sleep.


	9. Day Four: Huey

_Day Four: Huey Freeman_

Huey woke up to a start. So Riley did like Jazmine! He looked over at the other bed, where Riley slept. Riley was snoring softly into his pillow, probably thinking about the wonderful day he had at the Fair yesterday….._with Jazmine!_ Huey jumped out of bed, rushed into the closet, took out his metal baseball bat, and ran over to Riley's bed. He held the bat over his head, ready to bring it down and bash it into Riley's thick head. Huey raised the bat higher, and slammed it down fast…..but he stopped the bat-two inches from the side of Riley's head. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to do it. After all, when this week was over, Riley would get over his crush on Jazmine, and go back to liking some other hoe…..possibly Cindy.

Riley scratched the side of his head where Huey was just about to hit him, and turned over. Huey then realized he was still holding the bat, and dropped it down. It landed with a _clang_, but to Huey's relief, it didn't wake up Riley. Huey sighed and went back to lie down on his head. He was now wishing that he didn't take part in Riley's bet. The week was only half-way through, and Huey was already dying from stress. He knew all too well that Riley was already winning the bet and that he was going to be getting 100 bucks from Huey.

Riley's cell phone then rang. Huey went over to the dresser to pick it up and saw, to some extent of a surprise, that it was Caesar. Caesar only ever called Riley at this time of day if it was something Riley-important. Huey answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Reezy! You Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Paintball! Today's our paintball day!"

"Oh yeah! I'll be ready soon."

"Ok Reez. We'll be there to pick you up in a few."

And Caesar hung up. Huey groaned out in torture. Two days ago he played basketball with Caesar and Cindy, and now he was about to be blown to smithereens by paintballs? He went into the closet, took out red shorts, a black undershirt, and black converses. He jumped down the stairs and went into the pantry for a pop-tart. Sure enough, 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Huey walked slowly to the door. At this point, the ringer started to ring the doorbell even more, and Huey walked even slower. The ringer rang furiously now, and Huey slowly raised up his arm, just inches away from the knob-

"BOY JUST ANSWER THE GODDANM DOOR ALREADY!"

Huey jumped out of fright, and looked up. Granddad was leaning over the balcony, ears fuming, and face twisted in an angry disapproving way. He stormed away back into his room, ranting along as he went. Huey quickly opened the door to find Caesar leaning on the frame.

"Hey, Riles! You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am! Let's go, nigga!"

They walked towards Caesar's car, and Huey found Cindy and another girl in the car. Huey had to admit that the other girl was, well, rather attractive! Caesar took notice, and couldn't help but smirk.

"Riles, this is Amy, my friend from back home in New York."

"Nice to meet you," Huey said shyly.

"Same to you, Riley," Amy giggled.

Huey noticed that Amy had a sweet giggle, and Huey was on the verge of laughing with her. Being Caesar's friend, she was _obviously_ black. Her jet black hair, which ended with curls at the end, fell down to her chest, and her eyes (or her contacts more like it) were a deep blue. Caesar backed the car out the driveway, and began to drive. The drive to the paintball arena was silent; Cindy was texting on her iPhone, talking to one of her friends about only god-knows-what, Amy kept staring at Huey and trying not to blush, Huey was trying _not_ to stare at Amy and blushing a whole lot, and Caesar was keeping eyes on the road, his face looking as if he was going to bust out laughing any second.

After 15 minutes, Caesar pulled up in the paintball arena, and the four of them jumped out. Cindy stretched, and excitement lit up in her bright, Sapphire blue eyes.

"Ok! Who's ready to get pounded by paintballs?"

Huey looked frightened at the very thought of Cindy ambushing him with paintballs.

"How about Boys versus Girls," Caesar suggested, "that way I can get a chance to make Cindy shut her yap!"

"You're on, Caesar!"

Cindy grabbed Amy's arm, and ran into the building. Amy looked back and smiled at Huey, causing him to blush. Caesar patted him on the back and smirked again.

"I can tell you like her, Riles," he piped up a few seconds later.

"I DO NOT, CAESAR!" Huey shouted back at him.

"Oh, common, Riles! I see all the signs, and after all, she's 14 too. Just like you!"

Huey shook his head. There was no way in _Hell_ that he was attracted to her! The two of them walked into the building, chose their guns, changed into paintball-appropriate clothing, and they were lead into a wooded-like arena by one of the managers.

"Ok, you guys," the young manager began, "The game is Capture the Flag. Your girl friends are on the other side of the arena. Behind you in this little enclosure is your flag, and the girls are trying to get it. Your goal is to steal the girls' flag and get it back to your base. The first team to get the flag wins. Understand?"

"We got it," Caesar muttered.

The manager left the arena. He came on the intercom that was in the room.

"Ok teams," He boomed, "When the buzzer goes off, start advancing. Ready…..Get set…..GO!"

A buzzer like the ones at the basketball games went off, And Huey and Caesar took off running. The Area was about 250 feet long from end to end, and it was heavily themed liked the woods. Every time Huey and Caesar ran around a bunch of trees, they ran straight into another clump of trees. It was too much for Huey, and he also noticed that the lighting was dim, as if they really _were_ in the woods. Caesar stopped suddenly, and so did Huey.

"Caesar, why did we stop?"

"Shhhhh. Listen."

"What are you talking about? I don't hear a thing-"

But Huey was cut off quickly by a rustling sound from nearby bushes. The boys aimed their guns at the bush, waiting for whatever was in it to come out and show itself. A Tarzan-like cry was sounded, and next thing they knew, Cindy had leaped out the bushes like a leopard ready to strike. Caesar and Huey started shooting, but Cindy was too quick for them; she pounced on Caesar, tackling him to the ground.

"Run Riley! And get that flag!"

Huey wanted to stay and fight, but Cindy turned and gave a menacing glare, piercing him with her bright, Sapphire blue eyes. Huey took off running for his life, and came to a halt behind tree. He didn't know how far he had run, but wherever he ran, he was a good distance away from Caesar and Cindy. He could hear Caesar's cries in the distance, and the sounds of gunshots as Cindy gunned him down. But nothing prepared him for what happened next.

"Hiya, Riley!"

Huey looked around, and to his surprise, saw Amy leap down from the tree she he was leaning on. She grinned, causing Huey to blush.

"Didn't expect to run into you so soon."

She came closer to Huey, causing him to start panicking. He was sweating, and his hands and gun began to shake.

"Yeah, well it's paintball," Huey began, "Of course you're gonna run into me!"

Amy came to his side, breathed gently on his face, and planted a kiss on his exposed cheek. Huey realized how attracted he was to her; she was just so beautiful! But now he could feel a bulge in his pants, and quickly moved the gun to cover his front side, praying to God that Amy didn't see it at all. She backed away, giggling and blushing as she did so.

"Well, I'm gonna let you go ahead and let you get the flag."

"Woah! Wait a minute! You're not gonna even try to stop me?"

"Naw. I'll let you go now. I'm gonna get you later anyways."

She winked at him, and ran off in the direction of Caesar's screams. Huey, taking his chance, ran in the direction he was going in. Amy seemed instantly attracted to him! However, she thinks he's _Riley_, and that makes matters worse for him. If only he could tell her the truth! Huey sprinted across the wooded field, and finally reached the girls' base. The flag stood there, out in the open, waiting for someone to come and grab it. Huey pounced over to the flag, swiped it, and ran back to his base.

Now Huey knew perfectly well that Amy was going to attack him on the way back…..he just didn't know when. He sprinted across the wooded field again, flag in hand, and was just about enjoying his run, when he fell viciously to the ground. Amy had jumped from one of the trees, and tackled Huey to the ground by his shoulders. Huey struggled as hard as he could, but Amy was weighing him down.

"Thanks for giving me back the flag, Riley," she giggled, and she took the flag from Huey's grasp. She then hopped off of him, and ran away. Cindy let out a victorious shout, and ran to join Amy. Huey lay flat on the ground, his head and shoulders aching from Amy's drop. All this time, the bulge in his pants was growing larger than ever.

~X~X~

Caesar, Huey, Cindy, and Amy were back in the car, and headed for the coffee house so the girls could celebrate their win. Cindy was doing a little victory dance in her seat. They reached the coffee house in the town and climbed out. Cindy, being too lazy to carry her own weight, had linked her arm with Caesar's, and she was skipping with Caesar. Amy had linked her arm with Huey's and began to walk , dragging Huey with her.

They sat down at a table inside, and ordered cappachinos with donuts, and ate peacefully. Caesar complained that his back was still sore from Cindy attacking him, and both Cindy and Huey threw pieces of their donuts at him with humor.

"Excuse me, but now I have to go pee," Cindy stated.

"Way to put it out there, Cindy," Caesar protested, "Now I gotta pee, too!"

They both got out of the booth, and ran to the bathrooms, leaving Huey and Amy sitting with each other….._alone_.

"Riley, don't you like me?"

"Well, I do, but not like that….."

"Awww, why not?"

Amy reached across for Huey, but ended up spilling her coffee. The steaming hot brown liquid surged across the table, and dripped into Huey's lap, making him jump up and howl in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Riley!"

"Don't worry about it," Huey grunted, "Lemme jus get sum napkins and wipe dis mess up."

Huey ran for the napkins, came back and started wiping up the mess. Amy grabbed some napkins and started wiping up the mess too. They swiped the tables, but came to a stop when their hands collided with each other. Huey stared at Amy's hand on top of his, and he looked up to see Amy's eyes looking right into his. They were like that for a minute, before Amy started to lean towards him, her eyes closing as she went.

"Riley….."

"A-A-Amy….."

Her lips collided with his, and Huey couldn't hold back. He pushed his lips harder into hers, but then, after just a few seconds, pulled away quickly. He panted, his eyes wide open. What was he doing?

"Why'd you stop, Riles?"

"I…..I-I-I can't do this….I'm sorry I have to go!"

"But what about Cindy and Caesar?"

"Just tell them I have to go before Granddad gets ahold of me."

Huey took off running out the store, and he didn't stop 'til he reached back to the Freeman house.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Huey opened the door to his room, closed the door, and took off his shirt. It wasn't until he flopped unto his bed did he breathe out a sigh of relaxation. So Amy had a crush on him. Correction: Amy had a crush on _Riley_. And not only that, but she kissed him! Huey actually kissed her! His brain was trying to process this, when Riley came through the door, and flopped on his bed, and turned his head to look at Huey.

"Long day, huh?" Riley asked. Huey could only nod. Riley turned his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Same here. But I think Jazmine is trying to take things to the next level with you."

Huey, feeling confused, turned his head to look at Riley.

"Who?" Riley turned to looked at Huey, cocking one eyebrow at him.

"Uh, Jazmine? The mulatto girl who is soooo into you?"

Huey turned his head to look back at the ceiling, his eyes were wide open and his heart had sunk, and for good reason.

He had just remembered who Jazmine Dubois was.


	10. Day Four: Riley

_Day Four: Riley Freeman_

Riley slept soundly, snoring softly into his pillow, one hand beneath the pillow, the other on top near his mouth. His head faced the edge of the bed, but then he felt a slight wind against his head. He scratched the spot on his head where the wind hit, and turned over to the other side to face the wall. He then heard his cell go off, and heard the footsteps across the floor as Huey ran over to the dresser as to where it was placed and answered it. He could hear Caesar's voice, and remembered, without surprise or regret, that it was his paintball day with Caesar. But no matter; Huey will take his place.

He could hear Huey make movements in the closet, searching for something, and then run downstairs. And then for some strange reason, the doorbell rang. It was ringing furiously, and the noise left a ringing echo inside Riley's head so loud, that Riley had to hide under his pillow to soften the noise. It wasn't until Granddad had come out of his room and cursed Huey to open the door that the ringing noise stopped, but Riley could still feel the echo going on inside his head. Huey then walked out the door, there was a sound of a car engine revving up, and the car was gone.

Now that Huey was gone, Riley took this as his cue to get up. He walked out his room to the bathroom, and could hear Granddad ranting about not getting any sleep. Riley looked at himself in the mirror, and realized that he looked surprisingly older. Riley started to notice things on his face that he never noticed before; he had more hair in the area under his chin, marking the goatee that he was forming, and there were hairs forming on his upper lip, the beginning of a faint mustache. He brushed his teeth, not wanting to think about how old he was getting, and went back into his room.

He laid back onto his bed, and let the breeze from the ceiling fan engulf him. Riley really didn't feel like getting up to go outside, or "play" with Jazmine, or do anything at all. If anything, he wanted to stay in his bed all day long, and not have to worry about anything. So he decided to close his eyes and dream one last dream.

~X~X~

~X~X~

_He was in forest, but not just any forest. A PINK forest. The leaves on the trees were pink, and the bark was brown, and at this Riley instantly thought about strawberry ice cream. The lane was a gray-silver color, with bits of candy lined up along the edges, and it was raining rainbow confetti. He walked into a dead end clearing, and it wasn't until then that he realized he was in some type of Candyland Forest, something that a 10-year-old Jazmine would have loved dearly. But why? Why here? Why in a Jazmine-themed place?_

_He was busy contemplating things that he didn't hear the tinkling sound of wings, and the sound of someone landing on the ground. He didn't realize that someone else was there until he heard them speak._

"_Hello Riley!"_

_Riley knew that sound, but he was afraid to turn and look. He cautiously looked behind him, and saw Jazmine standing there in her pink, Fairy Princess dress (complete with silver crown, silver wand, and silver ballet shoes) that she wore back on that first Halloween when she and Huey were 10 and Riley was 8. The dress had flowed on the ground, but now that she was 15, the dress was somewhat fitting strangely, and Riley then realized that she cut off the long flowing part, and that all her curves, breasts, and other body features were showing through._

_She looked incredibly sexy, and Riley caught himself staring up and down her body. But Jazmine then let out a shriek of laughter, and pointed down at Riley's pants. Riley looked down and noticed that there was a bulge sticking out. He made way to cover the bulge, but Jazmine was soon up close, and put her hands on Riley._

"_I know what you want, Riley."_

"_Y-y-you do?"_

"_Of course. And I want it too."_

_She put his hands on her hips, and after placing her hands around his neck, she kissed him deeply and passionately. Riley didn't hold back, and held her closer, deepening the kiss. All the while the bulge in his pants was growing larger until he was quite sure that Jazmine could feel it. Jazmine then parted her lips from his and started to whisper._

"_It's time, Riley."_

_She reached for the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it up over him. Riley kissed her again while reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress. They fell to the pink, grassy ground, still unclothing one another, until finally they were naked. Riley was hovering over her, his arms planted to brace himself._

"_Jazzy…..are you sure about this?"_

_She replied by parting open her legs, letting Riley see that her privates were wet and glistening, and that she was feeling extremely horny. Riley's "stick" was nearly at exploding point now._

"_I'm as sure as ever. Now, put yourself inside me, and let this lovemaking ritual begin."_

_At this, Riley gently lowered himself, and just as he was about to thrust his stick into Jazmine's hole, a voice called him back to reality._

~X~X~

~X~X~

"RILEY! RILEY! BOY GET UP AND GO EAT SOME GODDAMN BREAKFAST!"

Riley jerked awake, only to see Granddad walking away from the bedroom door, ranting more angrier this time. But just as Riley moved, he heard a sticky sound, and could only blush furiously as he noticed that it was coming from his boxers. He had an orgasm explosion, and now he had to go take a shower. He ran to bathroom, turned on the shower, and took off his boxers to see how bad he exploded. There was a sticky wetness all over his boxers, stick, butt, legs, and there was still some oozing out of his stick.

He stepped into the shower to wash off his lower half. Why did he have a sexual dream about Jazmine? And why did he have an orgasm explosion right there and then? Does this mean that he likes Jazmine more than he thinks? _No, I don't! That's impossible!_ Riley told himself. If anything, it was just an innocent crush! Nothing more! How could he pull himself out of this reality that he was (possibly) falling for the mulatto princess?

Riley stepped out the shower, quickly got dressed, grabbed a piece of toast with butter, and ran out the door. _Maybe some cool air is all I need, _he told himself. As he walked along the street, he looked at the trees, and to his complete horror and embarrisment, noticed that they took the shape of the pink, strawberry ice cream trees in his dream, and another bulge was forming in his pants. Riley walked faster, trying to shake the illusion out of his mind, but then it started to drizzle. It was the first drops of rain all summer, but to Riley, the small raindrops looked like bits of rainbow confetti showering from the sky above, and the bulge started to grow even larger now.

Riley then broke into a run, his eyes closed so he didn't have to see anymore illusions. He didn't want to have another orgasm explosion like he did this morning. Why must this be happening to him? Why?

He then stopped his blind running to catch his breath, and when he opened his eyes, he realized he was in the usual spot: The big oak tree on the hilltop of Woodcrest Park, where one side overlooked the city of Woodcrest. It wasn't exactly where Riley wanted to go, but under the circumstances, better here than walking the street. Nothing in this park could possibly remind Riley of Jazmine! He slid down the tree bark on the side that was facing the city, and relaxed. The rain was starting to fall a bit heavier now, but the leaves from the tree was like a patio ceiling; it blocked out all the rain from falling underneath it. Riley cursed himself for not bringing a jacket.

Then, out of nowhere, a girl in skinny blue jeans, purple converses, and a purple v-neck with a black undershirt, plopped right down next to him. She closed her umbrella, and shook the water from it. Riley didn't even need to look to realize that it was Jazmine sitting next to him. All the while, the bulge was back at exploding point once more.

"Hiya Huey! I had a feeling you'd be here today!"

"What gave you that impression?"

"Rain, snow, sleet, hail...NOTHING can stop you from comming to this spot. Anyways, you wanna come to the mall with me?"

"Why again? We went a few days ago!"

"Well this time I need to pick out a dress. My mom's younger cousin is getting married at the end of the month, and I need to get a nice dress so I can make a good impression!"

"Well, you shouldn't have to go and make an impression. Just go with what you're most comfortable with."

Jazmine stood up, brushed her bottom, and held out her hand. Riley looked at her as though she were crazy.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you comming with me?"

"Why can't you just get Cindy to go with you?" Riley questioned with a groan.

"Because, Silly Billy, she's a girl and of course girls are gonna like or love every dress I put on, so I could be there all day!"

"But Cindy's not like other girls! She's one of the ghetto ones! She hangs out with Riley for Pete's sake!"

"Even ghetto girls have their inner girlyness. I need a guy, you especially, because guys know how pretty the dress is and how it looks on you, and we could go in and out in like 10 minutes!"

She grabbed Riley's hand and pulled him up. Then, she opened up her umbrella, held his hand, and they walked to the mall. All the while, the bulge in Riley's pants was packed now, and Riley could've sworn he was leaking juices again.

~X~X~

~X~X~

At the mall, Jazmine steered them directly into a store called "Teen Formal (Dress at your best for that special occasion!)" and they went right into the girls section for dresses. Jazmine then let go of Riley's hand and picked up 5 dresses, and the two of them went into the doorway for the fitting rooms. There was a waiting area with sofas and a TV for Riley to wait in.

"Now, I'm gonna put on these 5 dresses, and you decide which one looks best on me!"

She pecked Riley on the cheek, to which Riley instantly rubbed off with his hand, and skipped inside the dressing room. Riley put on the TV to MTV, and sat there watching music videos. No more than 5 minutes later, Jazmine came out.

"Here's the first dress."

The first one was like a sundress; white with yellow linings, and a bit poofy near the bottom. She went back in and came back out in another 5 minutes later.

"This is the second dress."

It was a dark maroon color that made her curves and her flirty side stand out. Riley's bulge was getting bigger again, and he had to shift in his chair to prevent Jazmine from seeing. The dress was snug and hugged her body. She ran back into the fitting room, and Riley breathed a sigh of relief as his bulge slowly went back down. In no time she was back out.

"Ok. Third dress."

Sleek, knee-length, and all black. It made Riley think of a black-tie party, where everyone wore black. Then again it reminded him of spies. She ran back into the fitting room, and was back out in 3 minutes.

"Fourth one!"

By far, Riley loved this one the best. It was long and elegant, flowed to the ground, and was a dark, emerald green color which made her eyes stand out from her face. If she added long white or emerald gloves, emerald green heels, and emerald jewelery, it would have been perfect. Riley sprung a tiny juice leek from his bulge, but he didn't care. This dress showed Jazmine's playful innocent side.

"Ok, one last dress, and then we're done Huey!"

She ran back into the fitting room. Riley closed his eyes, wondering how this last dress could beat the emerald green one. She was back out in 7 minutes.

"Here's the last one Huey. Whaddya think?"

Riley opened his eyes again, but this time, he could only look at the dress with complete horror. The dress was _EXACTLY_ like the one in Riley's dream: Candyland pink, bottom part looked as if it were cut off, and all her bodily features stuck out like a glowstick in the dark.

Riley couldn't take it anymore. His bulge got to bursting point, and he had an orgasm explosion right there in his pants, in the middle of the store.

"I-I-I-I GOTTA GO! SEE YA JAZMINE!

He jumped up and sprinted out the store, leaving Jazmine standing in the dress with a confused look on her face.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Riley didn't stop running until he was safe inside the Freeman House. He jogged up the stairs, ran straight into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He stripped off his clothes and jumped into the water. He looked down and groaned; the explosion was far worst than this morning. When he came out, he put on a pair of boxers, then black shorts, walked outside again. He felt so embarrased. How could he just explode like that in the middle of the store? Right infront of Jazmine? A week ago, he wouldn't have done this. Hell, he wouldn't have cared with the dresses.

_I guess this is what I get for taking a walk in Huey's shoes,_ He thought. Is this what Huey had to put up with? Is this what it feels like to truly like someone who likes you back? But no! Of all people, not Jazmine Dubois! Now he was really wishing that he never opened his big mouth and placed the bet. He didn't want to feel this way about Jazmine! If only he could tell her the truth and get out of these Huey-like clothes!

Riley wandered the street, his headphones in his ears, and eyes closed. What he wouldn't give to be hanging out with Ed and Gin Rummy again, to play an old-fashioned game of b-ball with Cindy and beat her everytime. He walked back to Woodcrest Park, and went directly to the usual spot. He sat there, and after a while, slipped away into an uneasy nap.

How long he was out, he couldn't tell, but by the time he awoke, Riley's stomach was pining for food, meaning that he needed to get back home before Granddad cursed his ass off.

When he got back, he went straight up to his room, opened the door, and found Huey already lying on his bed. Riley flopped onto his own bed, and turned his head to look at Huey.

"Long day, huh?" Huey nodded. At least he looked like he suffered as much as Riley.

"Same here. But I think Jazmine is trying to take things to the next level with you."

"Who?" was Huey's response. Riley turned to look at him, and cocked an eyebrow at his brother's confused expression.

"Uh, Jazmine? The mulato girl who is soooo into you?"

Huey turned back to stare at the ceiling, his eyes wide open. Riley cocked his head to one side.

"You feelin aiight nigga?"

"Yeah...I am...don't worry 'bout me."

"BOYS! COME DOWN FOR DINNER!"

The two of them got up, and left the room. A fleeting image of Jazmine in that pink dress flew into Riley's mind, and he could've sworn that he was going to have another orgasm explosion in his pants again.


	11. Day Five: Huey

_Day Five: Huey Freeman_

Huey woke up slowly the next morning, and when he realized that he was fully awake, he sunk back unto his pillow. The two people he had on his mind were Jazmine and Amy. He couldn't help but find that the two females that were now in his life were both rather attractive, but he'd rather have Jazmine in his life than Amy. Huey shook his head and looked at his hands. Jazmine would never forgive him if she ever found out about this let alone switched places with his brother. Huey got out of his bed to stretch, but just then Granddad came to the doorway of the brothers' room.

"Morning, Huey."

"Hey, Granddad."

"Breakfast is on the table for y'all. I gotta step outside for a bit to run some errands. Don't forget: Tonight's the big Firework Jamboree Picnick, and we're going with Jazmine, Cindy, Michael, and Michael's young cousin Amy. So when I get back later, we leave for Woodcrest Park!"

Granddad left and closed the door behind him. Huey fell back on the bed, and coverved his face with his hands. Now he had another problem to worry about: The two girls he was attracted to, one whom he has known since he moved to Woodcrest and one whom he met just yesterday, were going to be at the park with him and Riley, and to make matters worse, they BOTH think that he's Riley! Jazmine wants nothing to do with Riley, while Amy thinks Riley is the world. Huey groaned out in protest. He just couldn't handle it anymore! _Only two more days, Huey_, he told himself, _Pull yourself together!_

In a few moments, the other bed stirred, and Riley sat up in his own bed, with his mouth wide open to utter out a huge yawn. He rubbed his eyes before turning to look at Huey.

"Was good nigga?"

"Nothing. Granddad's out for a while and breakfast is on the table. Later on, we're going to the park tonight."

"Oh man! It's not foe dat stupid Firework Jamboree shit tonight is it?"

"Unfortunately, yes. So if you have any plans to head out, just be back before 6:00 because that's when we're leaving."

Riley grumbled, and fell back onto his bed. It was obvious he wasn't happy one bit about it. But why wouldn't Riley be happy? _You'll have your hands all over Jazmine_, Huey thought angrily, _What's there to be so upset about?_

Huey got up, and decided to leave the room for his breakfast. Granddad had prepared scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with butter. It was the first full breakfast that Huey had eaten in days, and he ate gratefully while savoring every bite. If there was one thing that Granddad was capable of (other than bringing home crazy, psychopathic women), it was cooking, and _boy_ could he cook!

He downed his glass of orange juice and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after he had finished eating, and ran outside. It was amazingly nice weather, a cool 80 degrees with a slight breeze, and Huey enjoyed every bit of it. Just then, Tom Dubois, Jazmine's lawyer father, came outside for the newspaper, and spotted Huey.

"Why, Good Morning, Riley!"

It took Huey a few seconds to register that Tom was speaking him. He had completely forgotten that he was Riley, but quickly came to his sences.

"Was good, Mr. Dubois?"

It felt weird to Huey to adress Tom professionally, as it was Riley who called him 'Mr. Dubois' and Huey preferred to call him 'Tom'.

"I'm fine, Young Freeman! You know that Robert stepped out to run some errands right?"

"Ya I knoe!"

"So if you boys need anything, just come on over and I'll be happy to assist!"

"No problemo, Mr. Dubois!"

"Alright! Other than that, see you at the Firework Jamboree tonight!"

He picked up the newspaper, and went back into his house. Huey stared after him. So Tom was going too? Well, that would only make sence as he _was_ Jazmine's father. But that would also mean that Jazmine's mother, Sarah, was coming along too. Huey grabbed the skateboard and decided to skate down the street. He passed by the houses and noticed that kids and parents were up more earlier than usual. He caught tidbits of speeches as the familes spoke.

"Don't mess with that! It's for the Jamboree tonight-"

"Let's fire up the old grill for the Jamboree tonight-"

"We need to go get some things for the Jamboree tonight-"

Huey noticed that every one of the conversations were all related to the Firework Jamboree that night. Was everyone going? Huey certainly hoped not, for he really hated people. But he would have to play it out tonight for his Riley character _loved_ being the center of attention.

He passed by the great white mansion at the end of the street which was known as Thugnificant's house. The rapper was outside relaxing on a lawn chair, sipping Dr. Pepper and laughing with one of his lady friends who Huey obviously knew was going to get laid pretty soon. The rapper saw Huey pass by on the skateboard, and yelled out a greeting.

"Hey, Young Reezy! See you at the Firework Jamboree tonight!"

He then grabbed the woman's butt, and she shrieked while running into the house, and Thugnificant chased after her. Huey shook his head. So Thugnificant was going too? If one of the city's famous rappers was going to the Jamboree, there was no doubt that the whole city was showing up. Huey sighed at this. He honestly didn't want all these people surrounding him at one time. He would absolutely hate it.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Huey rode back to the house. By now, there were a bunch of people hanging out in front of their yards playing with flags, toys, grilling food, or just relaxing and socializing with fellow neighbors. It dusgusted Huey to see all these people coping like this. He went inside the house, ran upstairs into the boys' room to change clothes, and found that Riley was gone. Huey didn't care. If anything, Riley was one of the last people he wanted to see right now. Huey changed into a black tank top, and light brown cargo shorts. Just as he felt more Riley-ish, he heard a shrieking sound coming from outside.

"Huey! Common Huey!"

Huey looked outside the window and found Jazmine and Riley in the front yard of Jazmine's house, much to Huey's disappointment. Jazmine appeared to be harassing Riley, and although it was pretty obvious to him that Riley was not enjoying this form of affection one bit, Huey couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy ring inside him. His hand clenched into a fist. Huey didn't know what happened after that; all he knew was that he was back outside in the front, and was now crossing over the street into Dubois territory. His head was spinning with so many things that he wanted to do to Riley. All Huey had to do was just reach out for Riley's neck and-

"Hey there, Riley!"

Huey shook out of his trance and realized that he was on Jazmine's yard, standing right infront of Jazmine who had cocked her head to one side, and Riley who lookd so relieved at the sight of his disguised brother.

"Was good niggas?"

Much to Huey's surprise, Jazmine bounded up towards him and gave him a gigantic bear hug, one he hasn't experianced in a while. He could honestly say he missed the hugs. Jazmine also smelled of strawberry perfume, which Huey savored. He missed the smell of perfume too.

"Oh Riley! I haven't seen you in forever! Well, unless you count that brief run-in at the Fair as a hangout session."

"Well, I'm right across da street. Maybe if you came an' ring da doorbell I'd probably answer it nigga!"

Jazmine giggled, and Huey had to resist the urge to smile; honestly, he was beginning to like the giggling noise she made. Then Jazmine did something that startled Huey: she _winked_ at him! Huey's heart began to race, and his mind began to panic. Was his cover blown? Did she just find out? Or has she known for a while? Riley began to shake behind Jazmine. He had seen the wink too.

"You're comming with us to the Jamboree tonight, aren't you Riley?"

"S'not like I got a goddamn choice. Oh well, anythang teh get Granddad off meh back."

"Yay! You're going!"

She hugged him again, and Huey sort of melted at her touch. Just two more days, and Jazmine would be his again.

"Aiight, aiight now get off meh nigga!"

Jazmine was hesitant, but she let go. Huey instantly regretted this but he had to stay in character. He then felt his pants vibrate, and he pulled out Riley's phone to a text message from Ed.

_Make sure you bring the gun tonight. There's people that's gonna be there that ain't gonna be too happy seein us there._

Huey panicked even more now. First Jazmine and Amy, now this? Well one thing's for sure: He _definately_ wasn't looking forward to the Firework Jamboree tonight.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Huey, Riley, and Jazmine were inside the Freeman house. Riley and Huey were doing their favorite pastime: playing video games, while Jazmine sat back and watched. The boys were playing racing games, and Huey always won these type of games. But with Jazmine in the room, he couldn't possibly risk securing his usual wins or Jazmine just might get suspicious. He had to be purposely horrible so that Riley could win or it wouldn't work. Meanwhile, Riley was trying so hard to be better at this game, but somewhat failing miserably. Jazmine didn't take notice; she just thought that they haven't played this game in a while. Granddad then burst in through the front door, with Caesar, Cindy, and Amy in tow.

"Ahh! There you three are! Well it's almost time to go!"

Granddad put the bags he had in his hands on the table, and went upstairs. Cindy, Caesar, and Amy sat down somewhere on the couch or floor, with Cindy picking up the remote and changing the channel to MTV.

"HEY! We were playing a game!" The brothers bursted out at the same time.

Cindy just rolled her eyes and hanged upside down on the couch so that the tv screen appeared upside down too.

"Well _I_ wanna watch tv and not watch you idiots play video games all day."

Amy then put her hands on Huey's head, causing Huey to almost jump up. She began rubbing his head gently, and Huey's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Caesar started to snicker silently, and Riley looked absolutely confused. Luckily, Granddad came down at that moment all dressed and manuevered to the kitchen to begin packing a picnick basket.

_Thank God,_ Huey thought.

"Alright kiddos," Granddad started, "Boys, go make yourself look somewhat more decent, and as soon as I finish packing this basket, we'll be off!"

Riley and Huey got up, but when Huey turned around, his eyes connected with Amy's and she blew a kiss at him, making him blush even more. The boys trudged up the stairs into their room, and Riley began to question Huey.

"So...who's that chick downstairs that keeps flirting with you?"

"Her name's Amy, and I met her yesterday at the paintball arena with Caesar and Cindy. She's Caesar's cousin, and actually she's interested in _you_, but guess who's playing the character Riley?"

Riley snickered. Huey shot a quick glare at him before looking in the closet for something more decent to wear. He settled for a Black t-shirt with the "I (heart) New York" slogan, denim blue jeans shorts, and Air Jordan shoes. He quickly went into the drawer by his bed and put the gun in his pocket without Riley noticing. The boys went downstairs, where everyone was waiting for them.

"Ah boys," Granddad called when they appeared downstairs, "You all ready to go? Let's head 'em on up, and move 'em on out!"

The 7 of them walked out the door, and piled into Granddad's Jeep. Huey looked out and noticed Everyone was beginning to pack their things into the cars and leave for the park. Huey felt the lump in his pocket that was the gun. Was he crazy to actually bring this with him for Ed and Gin's sake? He just hoped that tonight would go smoothly.

~X~X~

~X~X~

The family pulled up into Woodcrest Park, which was already bustling with people. Huey already felt sick at the sight of people. He was tested once by the doctor to see if he suffered from claustrophobia, but it revealed he just hated large groups of people. Tonight, he would just have to wing it. As soon as he walked in, there were a bunch of people shouting his name...well, _Riley's_ name.

"Hey Riley!" "Young Reezey!" "Riles! Over here!"

Huey had no choice but to give head jerks and waves at them. He dispised everyone of RIley's classmates, but tonight, threats would be of no avail. Granddad already lead the party to a section of the park where Tom, Sarah, and for some reason Uncle Ruckus, were already set up. Huey and Riley looked at each other; they were desperately hoping that Ruckus had forgotten about the destruction that Riley caused to his house. Tom greeted them with open arms.

"Ah Freeman crew! I see you've brought some extras! And there's my sweet Jazmine!"

Jazmine ran over to embrace her father, and then to her mother. Huey, Cindy, Riley, Caesar, and Amy sat down, Caesar looked at the kids (except Amy) in a glaring matter, and the kids worse fears were confirmed: Ruckus had not fogotten about the police chase, the assault Riley caused him, or the damage that was caused to his house. Caesar spoke up first to Ruckus.

"Hey there, Ruckus."

"Quiet you dred-locked headed li'l nigga."

Caesar immediately shut his mouth, and there was an akward tension in the air; so akward that you could literally reach out and feel the tension. In an effort to break the now-akward silence, Tom began dishing out food from Granddad's picnick basket.

"So, who's ready for dinner?"

At once, the whole party began to talk back up again. They ate the barbequed chicken, hotdogs, and burgers that Granddad grilled up, and the chips, snacks, and drinks that Tom and Sarah brought. Huey took notice of the scenery: there was music playing from speakers hung in the trees (right now, the song was Single Ladies by Beyonce), people laughing with each other, kids running around, and just plain chaos. In the center of the park was a stage-like platform.

"Hey ," Huey spoke to Tom, "What's wit da stage ova ther?"

"Oh yeah! Thugnificant's gonna perform later on tonight, and after he performs, that's when the firework show will begin!"

Huey had a feeling that he'll need the gun when the firework show starts up. He got up and dusted off his pants.

"Aiight, imma go walk round foe a bit."

"Oh and _Riley_," Granddad said, "After the firework show, I'm dropping Cindy, Caesar, and Amy back to their houses, so if you don't wanna leave with me, then feel free to walk home on your own. That goes for you too, _Huey_."

Huey nodded and walked off. Knowing Ed and Gin, they probably would want Huey to meet them in an area that didn't have people every 5 feet. Huey looked around, and saw that the area of the hill where the big oak tree stood, was completely deserted. Huey trudged up the hill to the side of the tree that overlooked the city, and found Ed and Gin sitting there, looking over blueprints. They looked up when they saw Huey hovering over them.

"There you are, Riles!"

"Yeah, here I am niggas."

Huey sat down infront of them, forming a somewhat triangle formation.

"So which nigga we shootin up?"

"See that guy in the white suit over there?"

Ed pointed behind the tree, and Huey saw a man in a white suit, white shoes, white tie, and a white hat to match, who was smoking a cigar. Huey thought he held a resemblence to A Pimp Named Slickback.

"Yeah I see dat nigga."

"He and his crew caught us flirtin' with one of his girlfriends, and he don't like that. His whole gang is here and they on the lookout for us. They know we're here. As soon as Thugnificant finishes his song, and the people start counting down for the firework show, That gang is gonna come up here. As soon as the fireworks go off, so will our guns."

Huey nodded. He's never had to kill anyone before, but tonight would be a thrill. Soon, Huey heard Thugnificant's voice on the speakers.

"Hey y'all! It's time to perform my new song that just came out: All for you nigga."

He began singing, and Huey noticed that the man in the white suit was looking back at him. Huey narrowed his eyes, and the man narrowed his eyes back. After about 7 minutes, Thugnificant ended his song, and another man took over the mic.

"Ok, city of Woodcrest! Are you ready for our annual Firework show?"

"YES!"

At this, the man in white and a group of guys near stood up and put their hands in their pockets. Ed, Gin, and Huey stood up and put their hands in their pockets too.

"Time to count down, folks! Begin Countdown!"

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

At this, the gang of men came marching up the hill. Huey, Ed, and Gin braced themselves in defence mode.

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

The guys began to pull out their guns from their pockets.

"FIVE!"

The man in the white suit clicked in his ammo for his gun. His gang did the same.

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

Huey, Ed, and Gin made sure their guns were loaded. Huey started sweating from his forehead.

"TWO!"

The gang of men were now standing just 10 feet away from Huey, Gin, and Ed. Every last one of them put up their guns, and waited for the sound of fireworks.

"ONE!"

The man in the suit made a noise from his mouth while dragging his index finger across his neck.

"SHOWTIME!"

Huey didn't know what happened next; he couldn't tell if the first cracking sound was from a gun or a firework. But next thing he knew, the sky was lit up in a multitude of colors as fireworks went off and rained down on the park. Huey then looked in front of him and noticed that he was supposed to be shooting: The hill was lit up in an orange glow as guns went off.

Huey shot at the man in the white suit, and got a few bullets that punctured the man's suit. The man turned around, and glared at Huey through his drak sunglasses.

"Yous gunna get it now, you li'l nigga!"

He chased after Huey, shooting at him and Huey shot back. But Huey made the grave mistake of running behind the oak tree. He was trapped as the man cornered him against the tree. Huey suffocated as the man pressed up against him and pointed his gun in Huey's chest.

"Yous _reallys_ gunna get it now nigga!"

"No..._yous_ the one who's gunna get it!"

At this, Huey wreched his arm free, took his gun, and shot the man upside his head several times. The man fell unconsious, blood spewing from his mouth. Huey stood up, and shot him multiple times in every part of his body until his gun ran out of ammo. He stood up fully and looked down at the corpse lying on the ground. Whoever this man was, he was dead, and Huey had killed him. Before Huey could fully comprehend what he had done, he nealed down as a sharp pain suddenly attacked his arm. Huey turned and saw that one of the man's gang members were comming towards him with a gun up, ready to fire more.

"RILEY! RUN!"

Ed came charging up the hill, gun at ready, and killed the gang member that was comming at Huey. Huey shot Ed a confused look.

"Ed what's goin' on-"

"The police are heading for this hilltop right now! If they spot you, you're gonna be in trouble for reals this time!"

"But Ed-"

"No time for talk! JUST RUN! Me and Gin got this, don't worry!"

At a lost for words and with his arm stinging with a hot pain, Huey realized that this was for the best, and he took off down the other side of the hill.


	12. Day Five: Riley

_Day Five: Riley Freeman_

Riley slept a bit more soundly than he did last night. He didn't have another dream of Jazmine like he did; in fact, Riley didn't even remember dreaming. All he knew was that his head hit his pillow, he closed his eyes, and that was that. A bit of drool had formed on the corner of his mouth, and he reached up to wipe it off. After a couple more minutes, Riley found he could no longer sleep, and sat up in his bed. He opened his mouth to let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. Then, he turned to find Huey lying on his bed, looking as if something was troubling him.

"Was good nigga?"

"Nothing. Granddad's out for a while and breakfast is on the table. Later on, we're going to the park tonight."

"Oh man! It's not foe dat stupid Firework Jamboree shit tonight is it?"

"Unfortunately, yes. So if you have any plans to head out, just be back before 6:00 because that's when we're leaving.

Riley grumbled, and fell back onto his bed. It was obvious he wasn't happy one bit about it. There were actually two reasons he didn't want to go: 1. Jazmine was going to be there, no doubt, and 2. He secretly feared fireworks. He always ended up celebrations like 4th of July because of the fireworks. He feared that one day, a firework might be tampered with, and the colors that rained onto the ground would start a fire that could destroy the whole town.

He's always had this fear of fireworks from back into his early childhood years. When he was only 5 (back when he and Huey were still living with their parents in Chicago), someone accidently set off a firecracker and it flew into Riley's face, burning his cheek. Then, when the fireworks started during the 4th of July celebration, the ashes touched the ground, and Riley cried loudly at the thought of fire and destruction.

But now, he had to put his mind inside of Huey's. Now, Huey also wasn't too crazy about fireworks, but he was able to tolerate them, and that's what Riley need to do: tolerate the noise. But will he be able to overcome his fear?

Riley took a quick glance at Huey, to see he was getting up to leave the room for breakfast. Riley couldn't blame him. After all, he himself was hungry too, but he decided to kick back on his bed and relaxed for a bit. He then heard a humming voice comming from outside and decided to look out the window. Tom was standing outside picking up the newspaper, then looked up to see Huey walked outside. The two began conversing, but Riley honestly didn't care about that. He looked up directly across into the opposite window, and saw Jazmine.

Riley kept staring. He couldn't help it, not after the fact that he already dreamed about her naked the other night. She appeared to have just come out of the shower for her hair was wet. She had her towel wrapped around her torso, and was busy digging in her drawer for undergarments to wear. When she found underwear, she took off her towel to reveal her naked body.

Riley quickly shot back down onto his bed as a bulge instantly began in his boxers. He slowly began to inhale and exhale, regulating his breathing and making the bulge in his pants go down. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower, got dressed in a plain white t-shirt and black shorts, basketball shoes, and ran on down to eat his breakfast. Riley grabbed a bit of everything, and he savored every bite of the food. Granddad's cooking was the best it could be that morning, and it lifted Riley's mood a bit more.

Riley decided to do a nice thing and clean up his place after he was done eating, including washing out his own dishes. When all was done, he walked out the front door, and caught sight of Tom. Tom was putting a picnick blanket into the trunk of his car when he turned around and saw Riley.

"Why, hello there, Huey!"

"Good morning, Tom."

"I'm just setting up for the Firework Jamboree tonight. You know Robert stepped out for a bit to run some errands, right?"

_Now I know, nigga_, Riley thought.

"Yeah, I know."

Just then, Tom's wife, Sarah, stepped outside with a book, and moved her way to the lawn chair in the front of their house to sit down and read. She flashed a smile at Riley before putting on her sunglasses, opening up her book, and reading. Not a little after Sarah sat down did Jazmine come stepping out. She caught sight of Riley, and instantly her Emerald green eyes lit up with a spark.

"Huey! Come over here!"

Riley immediately tenced up. He had just seen Jazmine naked only 10 minutes ago, and here she was, jumping up and down like she was 10 years old again, beckoning him to come towards her. After a brief moment of hesitation, Riley stepped forward, and gravitated towards the Dubois front yard. When he reached the driveway, Jazmine ran out, squeezed him, and planted a small kiss on the tip of his nose. Riley made to quickly rub his nose to remove the kiss, but Jazmine grabbed both his hands and they spun around in circles. Riley wanted to let go, but at the same time, he wanted to spin round and round with Jazmine until the end of time. She then let go of him, and grabbed him from behind around the waist. Riley didn't like this one bit, and struggled to get Jazmine off of him. This was now over the limit and was considered harassment.

"Get off of me Jazmine!"

"Huey! Common Huey!"

Riley tried so hard to get out of Jazmine's grasp. Where was Huey when you needed him? Thankfully, his question was answered when Jazmine yelped out a cry of greeting.

"Hey there, Riley!"

Huey looked as if he were in a trance, but shook out of it once Jazmine yelled out her greeting. Riley was extremely relieved to see Huey standing there as Jazmine cocked her head to one side.

"Was good niggas?"

Jazmine then let go of Riley, and bounded up to give Huey a bear hug. Riley let out a silent sigh of relief as he was able to breathe properly again.

"Oh Riley! I haven't seen you in forever! Well, unless you count that brief run-in at the Fair as a hangout session."

"Well, I'm right across da street. Maybe if you came an' ring da doorbell I'd probably answer it nigga!"

Jazmine giggled at this statement, and Riley saw Huey making weird faces with his frown. However, Jazmine did something else: she _winked_ at Huey! Huey was at a lost for words and Riley began shaking. Was their cover blown? Did Jazmine know?

"You're comming with us to the Jamboree tonight, aren't you Riley?"

"S'not like I got a goddamn choice. Oh well, anythang teh get Granddad off meh back."

"Yay! You're going!"

She leaped up and hugged him once more. Riley let out a silent sigh of relief. Jazmine still didn't know about the switch.

"Aiight, aiight now get off meh nigga!"

Jazmine held on for a few more seconds before letting go. Huey then reached for his pants pocket to take out Riley's phone to read a text message. But as Riley observed Huey, he noticed that Huey's face looked troubled and grim, and Riley knew instantly that whatever the text had said, it was something to do with Ed and Gin. But what could it possibly have been that a guy like _Huey_ could be so troubled about?

~X~X~

~X~X~

Huey, Riley, and Jazmine were inside the Freeman house. Riley and Huey were doing their favorite pastime: playing video games, while Jazmine sat back and watched. The boys were playing racing games, and Huey always won these type of games. But with Jazmine in the room, he couldn't possibly risk securing his usual wins or Jazmine just might get suspicious. He had to be purposely horrible so that Riley could win or it wouldn't work. Meanwhile, Riley was trying so hard to be better at this game, but somewhat failing miserably. Jazmine didn't take notice; she just thought that they haven't played this game in a while. Granddad then burst in through the front door, with Caesar, Cindy, and Amy in tow.

"Ahh! There you three are! Well it's almost time to go!"

Granddad put the bags he had in his hands on the table, and went upstairs. Cindy, Caesar, and Amy sat down somewhere on the couch or floor, with Cindy picking up the remote and changing the channel to MTV.

"HEY! We were playing a game!" The brothers bursted out at the same time.

Cindy just rolled her eyes and hanged upside down on the couch so that the tv screen appeared upside down too.

"Well _I_ wanna watch tv and not watch you idiots play video games all day."

Amy then put her hands on Huey's head, causing Huey to almost jump up. She began rubbing his head gently, and Huey's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Caesar started to snicker silently, and Riley looked absolutely confused. Luckily, Granddad came down at that moment all dressed and manuevered to the kitchen to begin packing a picnic basket.

"Alright kiddos," Granddad started, "Boys, go make yourself look somewhat more decent, and as soon as I finish packing this basket, we'll be off!"

Riley and Huey trudged up the stairs into their room, and when they were safely inside, Riley began to question his brother.

"So...who's that chick downstairs that keeps flirting with you?"

"Her name's Amy, and I met her yesterday at the paintball arena with Caesar and Cindy. She's Caesar's cousin, and actually she's interested in _you_, but guess who's playing the character Riley?"

Riley snickered. So girls were _still_ falling head-over-heals for Young Reezy! Riley chose a white V-neck with the word "Love" printed on the front and the "O" was instead a heart, and threw on long denim jeans, and grey converses. Huey went into the drawer next to his bed, but what he was doing Riley couldn't tell. After all was said and done, the boys went back downstairs, where everyone was waiting for them.

"Ah boys," Granddad called when they appeared downstairs, "You all ready to go? Let's head 'em on up, and move 'em on out!"

The 7 of them walked out the door, and piled into Granddad's Jeep. Jazmine sat right next to Riley, and Riley couldn't help but notice she was looking prettier than normal. He shook his head, and stared out the window. There was no way that he could possibly be falling for the Dubois girl across the street...or was he?

~X~X~

~X~X~

The family pulled up into Woodcrest Park, which was already bustling with people. Riley breathed out a deep breathe. He had never felt so at home in the park before. He spotted some of his classmates who were calling out his name.

"Hey Riley!" "Young Reezy!" "Riles! Over here!"

Riley wanted to say hi to them so badly, but he watched Huey do the head jerks and waves to them, even though Riley could see the tension in every greeting Huey gave them. Granddad already lead the party to a section of the park where Tom, Sarah, and for some reason Uncle Ruckus, were already set up. Huey and Riley looked at each other; they were desperately hoping that Ruckus had forgotten about the destruction that Riley caused to his house. Tom greeted them with open arms.

"Ah Freeman crew! I see you've brought some extras! And there's my sweet Jazmine!"

Jazmine ran over to embrace her father, and then to her mother. Huey, Cindy, Riley, Caesar, and Amy sat down, Caesar looked at the kids (except Amy) in a glaring matter, and the kids worse fears were confirmed: Ruckus had not forgotten about the police chase, the assault Riley caused him, or the damage that was caused to his house. Caesar spoke up first to Ruckus.

"Hey there, Ruckus."

"Quiet you dred-locked headed li'l nigga."

Caesar immediately shut his mouth, and there was an akward tension in the air; so akward that you could literally reach out and feel the tension. In an effort to break the now-akward silence, Tom began dishing out food from Granddad's picnic basket.

"So, who's ready for dinner?"

At once, the whole party began to talk back up again. They ate the barbequed chicken, hotdogs, and burgers that Granddad grilled up, and the chips, snacks, and drinks that Tom and Sarah brought. Riley took notice of the scenery: there was music playing from speakers hung in the trees (right now, the song was Single Ladies by Beyonce), people laughing with each other, kids running around, and just plain chaos. In the center of the park was a stage-like platform.

"Hey ," Huey spoke to Tom, "What's wit da stage ova ther?"

"Oh yeah! Thugnificant's gonna perform later on tonight, and after he performs, that's when the firework show will begin!"

Riley's heart lifted up. Thugnificant, his favorite rapper (or more like his role model), would be performing his new song tonight. Riley couldn't wait to hear it. After finishing his dinner, Huey got up and brushed his pants off.

"Aiight, imma go walk round foe a bit."

"Oh and _Riley_," Granddad said, "After the firework show, I'm dropping Cindy, Caesar, and Amy back to their houses, so if you don't wanna leave with me, then feel free to walk home on your own. That goes for you too, _Huey_."

Hue nodded and walked off. Riley couldn't help but notice that his brother looked more tensed than usual. Cindy and Caesar had turned to each other to play a game of Red Hands (which Cindy excelled at greatly), Amy decided to go after Riley (Huey) and decided to see what he was up to. Ruckus left the area all togther, the 3 adults talked amongst themselves, which left Jazmine and Riley to talk together..._alone_.

"Hey, Huey," Jazmine started, "Let's go somewhere where there's less noise."

She got up, and dusted off her body, then held out her hands so Riley could grab them and pull himself up. He dusted off his own body, and let Jazmine hold his hand as they walked through crowds of people. They finally found a tree that a swing bench on it, and they sat on it. Riley noticed it had the perfect view of the platform stage and the sky. Soon, the two of them saw Thugnificant walk across the stage.

"Hey y'all! It's time to perform my new song that just came out: All for you nigga."

He began to sing, and Jazmine put her head on Riley's shoulder as they pushed the swing into motion a little bit. Riley put his right hand around her shoulder, his left hand held her left hand, and he rested his head on top of Jazmine's head. After about 7 minutes, Thugnificant ended his song, and another man took over the mic.

"Ok, City of Woodcrest! Are you ready for our annual Firework show?"

"YES!"

"Time to count down, folks! Begin Countdown!"

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"SHOWTIME!"

Next thing Riley knew, there was a palooza of colors as the fireworks exploded in the night sky, rained it's rainbow ashes down on the people. Riley got over his fear (he had to admit-the fireworks weren't as bad as he thought they were before!), but then Riley's attention was caught on orange flares comming from the hilltop where the big oak tree was. What in the world was going on over there?

"Huey?"

Riley turned to face Jazmine, whose Emerald Green eyes looked beautiful in the illuminated night. She was looking straight at him. Riley decided to throw caution to the wind and do something daring.

"Jazmine..."

"Huey..."

Riley leaned in towards her, while closing his eyes. Jazmine closed hers as well.

"H-Huey..."

"Jazzy..."

Finally, like a time-bomb about to go off, Riley and Jazmine's lips collided as the pair kissed romantically in the color-filled night sky. They were like that for a minute, before slowly parting. When Riley opened his eyes and looked at Jazmine, he saw her in a whole new light. This was the thing he's been waiting for his teenage life, and he finally got it. A smile spread across Jazmine's face as she stared up at him. Riley's mouth spread into a small smile before fighting it off, remembering that Huey wouldn't smile about this on the outside. She stood up off the swing, and Riley stood up with her, still holding her hand.

"I-I-I guess I should go back. Daddy's probably waiting for me..."

"Yeah, you do that."

"Do you want a ride back home with us?"

"No thanks. I'll walk. I got my keys with me."

Jazmine reluctantly let go of his hand, and ran back through the crowd to find her parents. Riley put his hands in his pockets and let out a long whistle from his mouth. As he walked around aimlessly around the park before deciding to go home when he saw that the park was being deserted now, he realized that now no matter what he did or say, there was no denying it now, and he didn't care anymore.

He was in love with Jazmine Dubois.


	13. Day Six: Huey

_Day Six: Huey Freeman_

Huey instantly woke up the next morning, and quickly ran to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet door to get the bandage wrap, and then he pulled up the sleeve on his shirt that he was sleeping in. His arm was covered in another bandage wrap, but this one was already colored red and needed to be switched. Huey took off the wrap that was around his arm near his shoulder (uttering out grunts as he did so), and carefully wrapped on a new one. The guy who did the shooting on Huey last night had grazed his arm a bit deeply, and Huey had to admit that he was impressed by the accurate aim. However, there was one problem: Huey was already uncomfortable with the fact that he had killed a man the previous night. But what happens if someone were to discover that he, Ed, and Gin were the ones out there on The Hill? Someone's bound to find the bodies on that hill and call the police!

Huey put the wrap back into the cabinet, but his hands were now trembling, and his head was beaded with sweat. He snuck out of the bathroom, hoping that Granddad wouldn't hear the ruckus he was making. He slowly made his way back to the bedroom to get dressed, glad that Riley was still asleep. Making as less noise as he possibly could, Huey slid on a black shirt, and red shorts with a black stripe on the side. He slipped downstairs, grabbed a pop-tart, and ran outside.

That morning was a bit cooler than normal for some reason, so Huey pulled his shirt up to cover his chest a bit more. He grabbed the skateboard from the side of the garage, and took off down the street, eating his pop-tart as he went.

He was going meet up with Ed and Gin at Ed's mansion this time. Huey knew perfectly well that this was the day that they wanted to make final markings to the blueprints for the bank robbery this time, so Huey was to be needed. He skateboarded his way down to the Wuncler Mansion, not looking forward to his trip as he went.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Now, the Wuncler Mansion was the largest and grandest in all of Woodcrest. Built up by expert builders, and decorated with interior design experts who definately knew their way around the inside of a building, it was clear why anybody would want to live in it. It just so happened that Ed Wuncler, mayor of the whole city, just happened to live here. Ed Wuncler II was supposed to get it after his father died, but ended up getting killed over in Iraq while serving in the military a while back, way before Huey and Riley moved out here. With Ed's grandson, Ed Wuncler III, left behind without a father or mother, the mayor had no choice but to move the then teenaged Ed out to Woodcrest to live with him. It was just like when Granddad moved Huey and Riley out to Woodcrest when their parents died, except Ed was surrounded by richness. And after going inside the mansion that first time at the Garden Party, Huey knew perfectly well what it actually meant to be _spoiled_, and not even _Jazmine_ could top that.

The Wuncler Mansion sat on top of a large, steep hill. So steep, that only a car could get up to the driveway, while any means of foot transportation (bikes, rollerskates, etc.) were going to have some trouble (it was designed that way so that robbers wouldn't sneak up to the estate too easily or wouldn't even bother). So when Huey rolled up to the bottom of the hill to the walkway that lead up, he knew that he had a bit of a climb on his hands. However, Huey knew an easier way than to walk up the walkway. He went over to the section of the grass near the sidewalk next to the beginning of the walkway, jumped on it a few times, and the walkway turned into steps. It was still a bit of a climb, but no matter. It was better than walking up a steep, smooth walkway.

When he finally got to the top and onto the doorstoop, Huey was already a bit winded, but not much. He rang the doorbell, and could hear it echo inside the house. He waited until one of the housekeepers came and opened the door.

"Ahh, you must be the one called Young Reezy," the housekeeper stated with her thick, Spanish accent, "Come in. You'll find the young master in his quarters."

Huey nodded curtly, and walked up the grand spiral steps of the mansion. He went up about 3 flights of stairs before getting on the landing, and walking down the long hallway that lead to Ed's room. He opened the door, only to see a sight he kinda didn't want to see: Ed and Gin, in their undershirts, making out on Ed's bed. Huey always knew that there was some sort of relationship going on between the two of them, but he honestly didn't need to see them go at it.

"Yous guys are jus sum gay niggas. No offence," Huey stated as he walked into the room.

Ed and Gin pulled apart, and untangled each other from each other's grips. They greeted Huey the normal way as if nothing had happened. Ed then went over to his desk, and pulled out the blueprints.

"Ok. So we need to go over some things," Ed said as he brought the prints to the bed, and spread them out for them to see, "We just needs to check and make sure."

The three of them crowded around the bed. Ed took out a stick and began to point at different locations on the map.

"Now, the main entrance to the bank is located here, and it's always guarded by two security guards. Riley will pass through here at around 11:00 in the morning, pretending to get money from the ATM inside for the arcade that's a couple blocks down. Now inside, Riles, might have some guards up in there too. If that's the case, then give the thumbs down hand signal by the window, because me and Gin will be hangin' around outside the window.

"We'll climb onto the roof then, get inside with gas and sleeping bombs, and we'll throw in one or the other, depending on how many guards are there. Then, we'll all put on smoke masks, get into the vault with my X-Ray goggles, and then we run on out of there with the money, take off in the van, and hide out here."

Gin nodded in agreement to this. Huey, however, saw snags in the plan, but he didn't voice them out loud, knowing that he might give away the fact that Riley never diagreed with Ed or Gin; infact, with Riley, whatever Ed and Gin said, it was alright in Riley's head.

"Now, we need to get some ammo from B.T. again, so let's roll," Ed stated.

Ed and Gin put on their shirts, and the three of them left the room, down the stairs, and they piled into Ed's jeep just outside the house. Huey didn't put on his seat belt, as it didn't seem very Rileyish, and they were soon off for the downtown part of Woodcrest.

~X~X~

~X~X~

They were back at the ammo store, the same one that Huey was at on his first day of being Riley. Huey was familar with the store now, but there was just something about B.T. that got Huey reeling about him. That day when he saw B.T. conversing with the police a couple of days ago, the way they were laughing, and the wad of money that the police officer gave B.T. afterwards was rising questions in Huey.

"Hey guys?"

"What is it, Reezy?"

"Sumthins not right. I don't trust that B.T. guy or whoeva he is."

"Awww common Riles! It's just B.T.! Why you trippin?"

"I dunno. It's just..."

Ed and Gin got out of the car, and Huey reluctantly followed. They walked inside the shop, and Huey couldn't help but stare at all the guns around him again. Ed and Gin walked up to the counter, but there was no one standing there.

"Yo! B.T.!"

The door to the back opened up, and B.T. came striding out. He looked very happy about something. What that was, they'll never know. Huey paid attention to the way B.T. was smiling. There was just something evil about his smile, but Huey couldn't put a finger as to what was making him look that way. B.T. then approached the counter to converse with the two men.

"Hey yous guys! What can I do to makes y'all satisfied?"

"Well," Ed started, "We need some ammo for our guns. We've appeared to have...ahem...shall we say...used them up."

B.T. knew exactly which type of ammo clips to bring out for them. As he searched along the shelves for the different ammo clips, he spoke back to them.

"And I'd watch my backs if I were yous guys."

"Why you say that?"

"Because last night, after the big Firework Jamboree party crap goin on at the park, the police found about 10 dead bodies on the ground on the top of The Hill last night."

Ed and Gin turned a bit pale. Huey started shaking. B.T. continued on.

"Apparently, people thought it was an ideal thing to have a gang fight while the fireworks were going off. Who'da thought about that?"

"D-d-do the police have any idea for whos coulda done it?" Gin asked shakingly.

"Well nope. Cops got no leads yet. But they do know that one of the bodies on top of The Hill was none other than old Slickback himself."

Huey coughed violently to conceil the gasp that was about to escape. So the man in white _was_ A pimp named Slickback! Huey just prayed that the cops wouldn't find out that it was he Ed and Gin who were up on The Hill doing some shooting!

After paying for the ammo, the three of them turned around and headed for the door, and B.T. called after them.

"And remember to watch y'alls backs! Never know who might be crawling around here ready to kill!"

The three of them piled back into the car, and headed back to Wuncler Mansion.

~X~X~

~X~X~

They were back in Ed's room. Huey's heart was still racing. Of people he could've killed, it had to be Slickback! Ed and Gin were still looking pale. Normally, they wouldn't have cared very much, but something about last night made them a bit frightened in their minds. And yet, they were still going to do the bank robbery tomorrow. Ed gave a bundle of ammo clips to Huey to keep.

"That's for you, Reezy. And don't forget: we meet here tomorrow first."

Huey nodded and left the room. When he closed the door, and was about 50 feet away, he could hear moaning comming from Ed's room once again, telling Huey that they were going at it again. Huey quickly walked faster in fear that the moaning would get too into their "activity". As soon as he got outside, he grabbed the skateboard and decided to skate down the steep hill. When he pushed off and began, Huey instantly regretted it. The hill seemed to go on for a long time, and Huey was going extremely fast. In fact, a bit too fast! The bottom part where the sidewalk begins was comming up quickly, and before Huey could try and stop to break, the skateboard flipped over, and down Huey went, tumbling over and over until he was thrown off the bottom part of the driveway, and flew head first into a young girl walking in the street.

"I'm so sorry girl!"

Huey helped the girl he knocked down get up. But it wasn't just any girl. It was Amy! Of all people Huey could've flown into, it had to be Amy! But Amy didn't look at him with sparkling eyes, oh no. In fact, she looked quite scared of him, and there was a slight bit of anger and hatred in her stare.

"Ames? What's wrong whichu?"

"Like you don't know!"

"What don't I know?"

"I saw what you did last night, Riley! And I've told your brother, Huey! He doesn't believe me, but I know what I saw! And if you _still_ have no clue what I'm talking about, go ask your brother!"

She ran off. Huey's heart was pounding. Amy knew? How did she find out? One thing's for sure: He had to get home and talk to Riley about this, _immediately_! He picked his skateboard out of the grass, put it on the concrete, and skateboarded all the way home.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Huey burst through the front door into the living room, but Riley wasn't on the couch waching tv. Was he even at home at all? Huey walked up the stairs to go relax in the boys' room. All he wanted to do right now was relax his heart, and put his mind somewhere else other than this world. He opened the door to the bedroom, only to find a horrible scene in front of him: Riley and Jazmine were standing in the middle of the room...and they were _making out_! Huey stood there, mouth and eyes wide open. His temper was rising very quickly, and he was _this_ close to ripping Riley apart limb from limb. But he maintained himself, and spoke out.

"Huey!"

If anything, hhis voice sounded tensed up. But it was enough for Riley and Jazmine to jump part. He glared at Riley. He wanted to say something to him so bad, but he went against it.

"Ov all da places you could mack on girls, it hadda be in our room nigga?"

Jazmine turned away from Riley, and began to walk out the room, but turned back to look at Riley.

"And don't forget. Tomorrow night."

"I won't."

Jazmine turned around and stopped and looked at Huey.

"See ya, Riley! Sorry you were disgusted by that."

"Whateva."

Huey looked directly into Jazmine's eyes as he said it. He wanted so badly to tell her that_he_ was Huey, and the Huey she was kissing a few seconds ago was _Riley_! Jazmine walked out, and Huey closed the door. He made sure Jazmine was safely inside her house by looking out the window, before turning around and getting started on Riley.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"WHAT TEH FUCK WAS WHAT NIGGA!"

"WHY WERE YOU KISSING JAZMINE?"

Riley was at a lost for words. He tried to say something, but before he could open his mouth to protest, Huey had completely lost his temper and lunged at Riley. Huey grabbed Riley's neck and held it as they went tumbling to the floor. Huey sat on Riley, pinning him to the ground, and began punching the living Hell out of him; all in his face and chest, Huey punched every part of Riley he could get. Riley finally mustered up enough strength to kick Huey off of him, and soon the two boys were punching non-stop at each other's bodies. Huey then grabbed a whole of Riley, and flung him against the night table next to his bed, causing the whole night table to topple over. In the chaos, one of the drawers popped open, and something silver flung out and skidded across the floor. Riley picked up the object, and looked at Huey.

"AND YOU WONDERIN BOUT MEH? WHAT TEH FUCK IS THIS NIGGA?"

Riley held up the object, to reveal that it was Huey's gun that Ed had given him. Huey quickly grabbed the gun away from RIley's grasp before anymore questions could be asked. But Riley still went on.

"WAS THAT YOU AND SUM OTHERS OUT THERE ON THE HILL LAST NIGHT SHOOTIN UP PEOPLE? HUH NIGGA?"

"NEVER MIND ME! I GOT OTHER THINGS TO DO!"

Huey began storming off out the room. He needed a different room to sleep in tonight, but if he bunked with Riley, it was guarenteed that someone would be killed. Huey stopped to look back at Riley.

"I'M SLEEPING IN THE DEN TONIGHT! SO DON'T YOU DARE COME TO DISTURB ME!"

"WOULDN'T _DREAM_ OV IT NIGGA!"

"AND _IF_ I CATCH YOU WITH JAZMINE _EVER_ AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!"

And with that, Huey stormed out the room, slamming the door hard behind him.


	14. Day Six: Riley

_Day Six: Riley Freeman_

Riley woke up with a smile on his face. Last night had been amazing at the park. He'd never felt so...well..._content_ with the world right now. And it's all because of Jazmine. He never felt this way about any other girl he'd ever encounter. Well, maybe Cindy, but Jazmine was different. Jazmine was sweet, Jazmine was innocent, Jazmine was like the sunrise and sunset. Jazmine was..._Jazmine_. The smile on Riley's face became even bigger, and he literally wanted to leap out of bed, which he did. He had to tell someone about the wonderful feeling he was feeling. Maybe Huey would listen!

"Bro! Bro! Wake up! I gotta tell ya bout what a niggerific time I had last night with-"

But just then, Riley stopped himself. He looked over at Huey's bed, and sighed a sigh of huge relief; Huey's bed was empty, which meant Huey had long since been up, and was already gone. Riley had completely forgotten that if Huey ever found out that he was macking on Jazmine, Riley would be dealt with quickly and easily. He gulped in fear of Huey pummeling him to the ground and beating the living hell out of him. Huey was capable of things that even Riley didn't know about.

But even with the threat of Huey ripping him apart limb from limb, Riley couldn't help but smile once more. He really _was_ in love with Jazmine! It was a simply brilliant feeling right now. But there was just one problem: Jazmine was in love with _Huey_. This stopped Riley dead in his tracks. Should he tell Jazmine about this? Should he notify her that it was _he_ who had kissed her at the Jamboree and not Huey? If he did, there was a slight chance that she just might stop falling for Huey, and instead go after the younger Freeman brother instead. And yet, Riley wanted that to happen; Huey, being the older brother, got everything: brains, good reputation, popularity with his peers, and Riley was just the little brother. Why not have something good happen to him for once? And if stealing Jazmine from Huey was what it would take, so be it. It was worth getting beaten up.

Riley put on some clothes, and went downstairs for breakfast. When he grabbed his bowl of cereal, he went towards the couch and put on the tv to MTV to watch "16 and Pregnant" while eating his breakfast. Today just wasn't a day to go outside. He didn't care who came knocking at the door, be it Jazmine or who else, nothing was making him leave the house today, let alone the couch. But his plans were ruined when the doorbell rang.

"Now who da hell iz at da door right now?"

Groaning, Riley got off the couch and answered, expecting a perky Jazmine to be there. To his surprise however, the ringer wasn't Jazmine, but Amy, Caesar's little cousin! She had a worried look on her face, and this made Riley a bit nervous.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Huey, there's something you should know...something I saw last night..."

She came into the house, and sat on the couch. Riley closed the door, and sat on the other couch opposite her.

"Well dish."

"Ok, last night, at the Jamboree, I was looking for Riley after dinner because I wanted him to see the fireworks with me, and hopefully get another kiss from him."

So Huey had kissed Amy? And he was getting onto Riley from staying away from Jazmine? Riley was gonna bring this up the next time Huey gets on him for being close to Jazmine.

"Well, what happened?"

"I found Riley on top of The Hill with two other guys, but I didn't know what they were doing. Then I saw a gang of people come up to meet them. And next thing I knew, just as the fireworks were going off, they started shooting at each other, and Riley and his friends shot and killed all the guys there."

"Wait...are you serious?"

"Dead serious. I ran to find the police to arrest them, but had I known that Riley was like that..."

She broke away and looked out the window. Riley's blood began to boil. Why was Huey out killing people? Now the police was sure to be on Riley's head for this! And worse, there was a witness! Riley stood up so fast that he nearly knocked the couch over. He turned to Amy.

"Don't worry about that. I'll see that Riley gets his knockings from me. He _will_ be questioned."

"I'm so sorry about this Huey. And tell Riley that I expect and apology from him."

She got up and walked out the door. Riley closed the door behind her, and leaned his back against it, his mind churning. Huey was _definately_ gonna get it tonight...

~X~X~

~X~X~

Riley was playing video games, but his mind was distracted. Every so often, he thought about Huey. What was going on for Huey to be killing people? But another thought hit him. Was Amy sure that she saw "Riley" (Huey) on The Hill? Was it possible that it was someone else? The doorbell rang again and Riley got up to answer it, hoping that it wasn't someone else to complain about spotting "Riley" killing people. But to Riley's relief, it was Jazmine.

"Hey Huey! Did you enjoy last night? Because I sure did."

She stood on her toes, and kissed Riley fully on the lips for a good couple of seconds. Riley savored it. Memories of last night were swirling in his head once more, and when Jazmine pulled away from him, he could only stare into her Emerald green eyes.

"You bet I did..." He muttered softly.

"Can I come in? I just feel like hanging here inside with you."

"Sure thing Jazmine."

He stood back to let Jazmine enter and closed the door. She plopped down on the couch, and Riley sat next to her, picked up the controller, and resumed playing his game. She picked up the other controller and joined him. They were playing a racing game for a good hour before Granddad came downstairs all flustered.

"Sorry kids, but I'm gonna have to turn off your game and switch to regular tv."

"What's wrong Mr. Freeman?"

"Well, Cutie Pie, there's something on the news about the Jamboree last night that your daddy and Thugnificant wanted me to check out!"

He switched on the news, and the three of them watched for what was to be said about the Jamboree. The female reporter was saying something about gas prices going up somewhere, and then it began talking about last night.

"_And in other news, The Woodcrest Firework Jamboree was a huge success of fun and games last night, especially when the famous rapper, Thugnificant, performed his new single titled _All for you Nigga_ in front of thousands of people."_

"This was probably the part that Thugnificant wanted me to check out," groaned Granddad when a clip of Thugnificant singing part of his song came on.

"I guess the part Daddy wanted to show you is comming on right now," Jazmine said. The three of them continued to watch.

"_However, despite all the fun that was had by many people, the Jamboree ended on a sad and murderous note."_

At this, Riley's eyes instantly lit up, and he sat at the edge of the couch to listen to the tv.

"_It appears that a shoot-out had occured on top of a large hill at the same time the firework show was going on. Many bodies were found lying dead on the hilltop, amongst them being the body of Mr. Slickback, a famous pimp around Woodcrest. Police are still trying to find the person or people responsible for these murders. And now back to Charlie for another newscast._"

Riley leaned back in the couch. Honestly, he didn't even know whether he should be relieved or alert; The death of Slickback from last night was all over the news. If Huey had indeed tooken part in killing Slickback and his gang, then he was safe for the time being, but police were still on the lookout for anyone suspicious. Granddad closed his eyes and shook his head, muttering something about the dangers of the world. Meanwhile, Jazmine looked scared out of her mind, and Riley couldn't blame her; while they were making out on that swing last night, right across from them a gunfight was happening. And of all days Huey could possibly be outside, he chooses the day after to roam the streets.

Riley looked out the window. If Huey gets caught by the police, the boys' cover of switching places would be blown, and they would both be wrapped up in the murder case. Riley just hoped that Huey was extra careful today.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Riley went up into the boys' room. The day had passed by so quick that he didn't even notice that it was nightfall. But the day had been quite eventfull with the killings and all. Riley looked out the open bedroom window. All on the street, there were the neighbors, and all they were talking about was the murders that were committed last night, and who could be a possible suspect to cause these shootings. But Riley didn't care about that; every 5 minutes, he looked up and down the street for any signs of Huey before the assumption was made that Huey had been arrested. There was a knocking at the bedroom door, and Riley turned away from the window to see Jazmine comming in. She sat down on the other bed, and Riley looked out the window once more.

"What are you looking for, Huey?"

"I'm looking for my brother. Making sure he gets home safely. The last thing we need is to hear that he got arrested, especially when the cops are out looking for possible murderers."

"I do hope Riley gets here soon."

"Yeah, you and me both..."

Riley shifted his head to the other side to look down the street, yet no sign of Huey. He took his head out the window, and looked over at Jazmine. Jazmine got up, and sat on the same bed as him.

"Huey, can I ask you something? Something important?"

"Uh...Sure Jazmine..."

She angled herself so that she looked directly in his face, and Riley made sure to look at her straight in the eyes.

"Well you and Riley both know that this Monday is my 16th birthday, which is two days from now. But, knowing my parents, I'll be out of town then, so the only time you can say 'Happy Birthday' to my face is tomorrow."

_Tomorrow_. The last day of the bet. Was it that time already? Riley continued listening to her.

"Huey, do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Jazmine."

"No, I mean, do you _love_ me? Are you _in love_ with me?"

"Honestly Jazmine...I am deeply in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Good. Then the gift you'll give me tomorrow will be a special gift."

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?" Riley asked, thinking she wanted a charm bracelet, a necklace, or some sort of jewelery object to prove his worth.

"I'm ready to prove my love to you, as long as you're ready to prove your love to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm ready to give myself to you."

At this, Riley jumped and nearly fell off the bed. He had to hold onto the night table to keep himself from falling flat on his face. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant!

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, Huey. I want you to have my innocence. It's time we did the unthinkable."

Riley stood up and went to the middle of the room. He didn't know what to do. He loved Jazmine, but was he ready for this big leap? She came towards him and looked him straight in the eyes. Riley looked her straight in the eyes again.

"Well Huey?"

"You know what Jazmine? I'll do it. I'm ready."

"Cool. Tomorrow night at my house. My parents will be away for the night, so I have the house to myself."

She gently grabbed ahold of Riley's face, and kissed him fully and passionately. Riley wrapped his hands around her waist, and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He didn't know how long they were like that, but it sure felt like forever, that is until-

"Huey!"

Riley and Jazmine to jumped apart, and turned to see Huey standing there at the door. And by the look on Huey's face, Riley could tell that he would get hurt tonight.

"Ov all da places you could mack on girls, it hadda be in our room nigga?"

Jazmine turned away from Riley, and began to walk out the room, but turned back to look at Riley.

"And don't forget. Tomorrow night."

"I won't."

Jazmine turned around and stopped and looked at Huey.

"See ya, Riley! Sorry you were disgusted by that."

"Whateva."

Jazmine walked out, and Huey closed the door. He made sure Jazmine was safely inside her house by looking out the window, before turning around and getting started on Riley.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"WHAT TEH FUCK WAS WHAT NIGGA!"

"WHY WERE YOU KISSING JAZMINE?"

Riley was at a lost for words. He tried to say something, but before he could open his mouth to protest, Huey had completely lost his temper and lunged at Riley. Huey grabbed Riley's neck and held it as they went tumbling to the floor. Huey sat on Riley, pinning him to the ground, and began punching the living Hell out of him; all in his face and chest, Huey punched every part of Riley he could get. Riley finally mustered up enough strength to kick Huey off of him, and soon the two boys were punching non-stop at each other's bodies. Huey then grabbed a whole of Riley, and flung him against the night table next to his bed, causing the whole night table to topple over. In the chaos, one of the drawers popped open, and something silver flung out and skidded across the floor. Riley picked up the object, and looked at Huey.

"AND YOU WONDERIN BOUT MEH? WHAT TEH FUCK IS THIS NIGGA?"

Riley held up the object, to reveal that it was Huey's gun that Ed had given him. Huey quickly grabbed the gun away from RIley's grasp before anymore questions could be asked. But Riley still went on.

"WAS THAT YOU AND SUM OTHERS OUT THERE ON THE HILL LAST NIGHT SHOOTIN UP PEOPLE? HUH NIGGA?"

"NEVER MIND ME! I GOT OTHER THINGS TO DO!"

Huey began storming off out the room. But he turned around to look at Riley one last time.

"I'M SLEEPING IN THE DEN TONIGHT! SO DON'T YOU DARE COME TO DISTURB ME!"

"WOULDN'T _DREAM_ OV IT NIGGA!"

"AND _IF_ I CATCH YOU WITH JAZMINE _EVER_ AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!"

And with that, Huey stormed out the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

Riley collapsed on the bed. Huey was a killer, and Jazmine wanted to have sex with him. Riley didn't care anymore. He just wanted this last day to be over with so he could go back to being just plain old Riley Freeman.


	15. Day Seven: Huey

_Day Seven: Huey Freeman_

In the den, which served as a video game room, and where the couches were so comfortable that anyone could instantly fall asleep in them, Huey was wide awake. He had already token a shower in the downstairs bathroom, and he was getting dressed in his all-black attire. Alot of things were swirling in his mind at that moment: Riley kissing Jazmine, Ed and Gin, the bank robbery that Huey was about to take part in, and today being the last day of his and Riley's bet. It was a relief, because after today, Huey could stop being Riley, and just go back to being domesticate, intelligent Huey Freeman. Everything was just going by so slow, and Huey just needed to get this day over with.

He smeared on the black war paint underneath his eyes that football players usually have on when they play. He then went by the side of the couch and picked up the gun. Huey looked at the gun, and visions of what he was about to go through today swam around in his mind. He shook his head and just put the gun in his pocket.

As he walked out of the den, he was thinking about stopping to get breakfast, but realized he wasn't feeling too particularily hungry that moment, and just decided to head on over to the Wuncler Mansion instead. But just as he walked into the living room, he spotted Riley on the couch watching tv. Huey's face turned into an instant frown as he tried not to make eye contact with Riley, but instead just head for the door. Riley then got up, causing Huey to stop.

"Listen, Huey, I'm sorry for macking on Jazzy last night."

"You better be."

"I'm sorry for making dis stupid bet witchu."

"Grrrr..."

"How bout we try to get dis day ova wit so we can go back to bein ourselves?"

"Hmph."

Huey wasn't in any mood to talk to Riley, but Riley still continued.

"Now I dunno where you headed to, but be careful out dere. And try not to get shot out dere."

Huey hesitated. Was Riley _actually_ worried about him?

"I'll try not to."

Without waiting for a comeback, Huey walked outside, grabbed the skateboard, and skateboarded his way to Wuncler Mansion.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Huey stopped in the front yard of the mansion, jumped on the patch of grass that turned the walkway into stairs, ran up the stairs, and rang the door bell. The maid answered the door once again.

"Ahh, Young Reezey. Mister Ed is expecting you again up in his room."

The maid stepped aside to let Huey in. Huey walked up the many flights of steps it took to get to Ed's room. He opened the door to see Ed and Gin on the bed, but instead of making out like the last time, they had the blueprints between them. They looked up when Huey entered.

"There you are, Riles," Ed greeted, "You ready for today?"

"Yeah, nigga, I'm ready."

"Alright, here's the plan," Gin said as he gestured Huey to come over and look at the blueprints, "We drive up. Reezey, you go inside and pretend that you're getting cash from the ATM. When the security guards aren't looking, then look out the window and give the thumbs up sign, and then throw the smoke bomb. Ed and me will run inside and start shooting up the place, while you yell at the cashiers to give up the money. When that's done, we take all the money, jump in the van, and we leave."

"That sounds simple," Huey said.

"It should be," Ed agreed, "If all goes according to plan, the three of us will be fucking rich in just half an hour."

"Just think of all the cash we're gonna get," Gin muttered, his eyes in a dreamy trance and his mouth in a big, stupid grin.

Huey wanted to butt in and say that Ed was already rich, but technically it was Ed Wuncler Sr., the Mayor, who was rich. Ed wouldn't be rich until his grandfather was dead. As far as they were concerned, Ed was a poor, gangster white man living off his rich grandfather. Gin rolled up the blueprints and stuffed it in his trench coat.

"It's time to get a move on," Gin said. Ed stood up as well, and put on his ski hat mask on his head. Huey stood up, and adjusted the gun in his pocket. They all went downstairs, outside by the garage, and piled into the van.

"Oh, and Riles, make sure you use that gun today, alright?"

"You got it, Ed."

Ed put the van into drive, pulled out of the driveway, and the three of them headed for Downtown Woodcrest, with Huey shaking with anxiousness as they went.

~X~X~

~X~X~

They pulled up to the Woodcrest National Bank 15 minutes later. Ed parked the van and Huey prepared to get out. Gin pulled out a credit card out of his pocket and handed it to Huey.

"Remember. Get money from the ATM, and give us the thumbs up from the window when you're done with that."

Huey got out the van, and walked up the stairs to the bank. There were many security guards standing outside, and this made Huey nervous. When he walked inside, Huey noticed that there were a bunch of security guards inside as well. He made an instant beeline to the ATM. Huey put the credit card in the machine, and took out 200 bucks. When that was done, he turned towards the window and gave the thumbs up for Ed and Gin to come into the bank. Ed and Gin saw, and got out of the van.

Huey turned around, only to find five security guards surrounding him. And they didn't appear to be happy to see him.

"Are you Riley Freeman?" One of the guards asked.

"Yeah. Who wants ta know, niggas?"

"Cuff him."

Three of the cops turned Huey around, slammed him and pinned him down on the ATM machine, and put his hands behind his back.

"What teh fuck iz goin on niggas?"

"Riley Freeman, you are under arrest for the murder of Slickback and his gang. And you will give us the current whereabouts of the two men who helped you, or you'll face worse consequences than Juvie."

Huey struggled against the holding of the cops. He didn't want to go the Woodcrest Juvenial Detention Hall! It was practically like a prison for teens! He was _not_ a Juvenial Delinquent! And if he didn't tell them where Ed and Gin were (even though they were comming up to the bank right now), he would face a worse threat than Juvie! Huey struggled even harder, then did the stupidest thing he could've done: he reached into his pocket, pulled out his gun, and shot the guards that were holding him down. Three of them fell to the ground with grunts. One of the three were dead; the bullet hit him straight in the head.

Just then, Ed and Gin burst in, threw the bomb, and began shooting everywhere. There were screams and shouts all over as people were either getting shot or trying to hide. Huey managed to break free of the remaining guards, and started to shoot everywhere with his own gun. He ran up to the cashier, gun pointed in a threatening pose.

"Give me all da money bitch!"

The cashier, who was extremely terrified, began stuffing all the money from the safe into bags. Huey kept the gun pointed at the him the whole time.

"God dammit! Hurry up you motha fucka!"

Finally, the cashier finished, and Ed and Gin helped Huey grab the bags of cash. Just as they were about to run out of there, the sound of helicopters, police sirens, and guns cocking came from outside, and a person came on over the loud speaker.

"COME OUT OF THERE WITH YOUR HANDS UP ROBBERS! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THERE IN FIVE SECONDS, THE POLICE FORCE WILL COME IN THERE AND TAKE YOU DOWN THEMSELVES!"

"Ed! What do we do nigga?"

"Riles! Use the back door! Don't worry bout me and Gin! JUST GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"ALRIGHT! SINCE YOU REFUSE TO COME OUT, THE POLICE ARE COMMING IN!"

There was a frantic scuffle of feet outside as wave after wave of police officers trampled up the stairs. When the doors burst open, Huey quickly took off out of the back door. He needed to get as far away as possible from the bank as he possibly could. However, unknown to anyone, one of the police officers broke his rank, and followed Huey out the back door.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Huey kept on running, and didn't stop running. He was scared out of his mind. What was going at the bank right now? What was going to happen to Ed and Gin? Everything was so confusing right now. This day just needed to end right here, right now. Huey kept running until he was tired, and collapsed on the grassy ground. When he looked up, he realized he was up on The Hill, in the usual spot. He rested his back against the bark of the tree and started to catch his breath. The park was completely empty, which was unusual for a beautiful, summer day like today. But all Huey needed right now was some peace and quiet so that he could think. But before anything could happen, there was a cocking of a gun comming from behind the tree.

"Don't move, Freeman, or I'll shoot."

A police officer came around to the other side with his gun out and pointed. Huey immediately jumped up to his feet, and took out his gun to point at the officer. The officer only laughed.

"You know, I wouldn't try that if I were you, Young Reezey."

Huey froze dead on the spot. This wasn't just any police officer. In fact, it wasn't a police officer at all. It was B.T., Ed and Gin's friend who ran the ammo store!

"B.T.? Man, what teh fuck are you doin here, nigga?"

"About to arrest you. Why else?"

"Why, nigga, why?"

"We all have our secrets, Riley. I'll tell you two secrets that I'm keeping right now."

Huey hesitated, then put his hand with the gun down, and listened.

"Secret #1: I'm actually a cop in the police force, and I was payed by the Mayor to spy on you, Ed, and Gin for the week to see when y'all would hit up another place so that we'll be there to bust y'alls asses."

Huey was appalled. B.T. was a _cop_? And this whole time, Ed's grandfather was planning on stopping them? Before Huey could ask any questions, B.T. ran over to him, and punched Huey hard in the face, nearly breaking Huey's nose. Huey fell to the ground with a hard thud, blood gushing out from his nose. B.T. then stood over him, gun out, and pointed at Huey.

"Secret #2: I know for a fact that you're not Riley, but instead his older brother, Huey. I could tell because you overdo the Riley talk. But now I have a question for you. Why are you being Riley?"

"Because," Huey said, while moving to a sitting up position, "It was a stupid bet me and him made to see which one of us has the harder life."

"Well, you know what I think, Huey?"

"What, B.T.?"

"I think you chose the wrong week to be like Riley."

Without anymore words, B.T. aimed his gun, and fired three times, hitting Huey in different parts of his torso. Huey's vision became blurry as he hit the ground once more, and blood began dripping out. B.T. lowered his head towards Huey's ear and began to sing.

"Rock-a-by, Freeman, on the hilltop. When the wind blows, the sirens will rock. When the gun shoots, the bullets will hit. And down will go Freeman, body and all."

Huey listened as B.T. sang this grisly version of 'Rock-a-by Baby'. Then, his eyelids closed, and everything went silent.


	16. Day Seven: Riley

_Day Seven: Riley Freeman_

Riley woke up in a not-so-happy state. Things were swirling around in his head. Huey was a killer, Jazmine wanted him to take away her virginity, and last of all it was the last day of the bet. He looked over in the empty bed next to him, and remembered that Huey had spent the night in the den. Riley had never felt so horrible in his life. He loved Jazmine, but was having sex with her worth having his brother hate him for the rest of their lives? To be honest, him and Huey didn't always see eye to eye, but when Riley was in trouble, Huey would always risk his life to make sure that his little brother was safe. But Jazmine wanted it, and it would be Riley to give it to her.

He went downstairs to watch some tv and grab some breakfast. He prepared some Frosted Flakes cereal with sliced strawberries, poured the milk, and sat in front of the tv. Spongebob Squarepants was on Nick, and as much as he didn't like to admit it, Riley absolutely _loved_ Spongebob. A person of _his_ reputation should be watching things like porn, not kiddie cartoons! But he's been hooked on Spongebob since he was 6 years old, and he's been watching it ever since. At least he wasn't alone; honestly, what teenager doesn't love Spongebob, especially if you've watched it since you were a child? He even caught Huey watching it sometimes!

As he watched Spongebob, Huey came through to the kitchen from the den, dressed in an all black attire, with war paint under his eyes. He stopped when he noticed Riley was in the room, and there was a tensed moment which Huey must have decided that he was just going to leave, because his face turned into a frown, and he closed his eyes as he walked to the door. Riley stood up, as he had a few words to say to Huey, and this made Huey stop in his tracks.

"Listen, Huey, I'm sorry for macking on Jazzy last night."

"You better be."

"I'm sorry for making dis stupid bet witchu."

"Grrrr..."

"How bout we try to get dis day ova wit so we can go back to bein ourselves?"

"Hmph."

Huey wasn't in any mood to talk to Riley, but Riley still continued.

"Now I dunno where you headed to, but be careful out dere. And try not to get shot out dere."

"I'll try not to."

Huey walked out the door before Riley could say another word. Riley didn't mind. He knew that Huey would be careful, and not do anything stupid, so long as he avoids the police. Riley ran upstairs, threw on a plain white v-neck t-shirt, and basketball shorts. When he ran downstairs, after putting on a pair of shoes, he grabbed the keys to Huey's car and walked out the door. He had to go to the drugstore anyways. Riley shuddered even as he thought it. He had to pick up his "ammunition gear" for his big night tonight...

~X~X~

~X~X~

Riley pulled up into the parkway of the Woodcrest Drug store. He went inside and saw that it was like walking into a Doctor's pharmacy; the walls were all white and bear of decorations, the shelves were stacked perfectly with medications, and just ahead was the pharmacy where the pharmacists were taking orders from someone outside. Riley rang the bell that was on the counter, and a young woman who was about in her early 20s came up to the counter.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?"

"Well, you see, me and my girlfriend plan on having some fun tonight, and I just wanna know if you have the necessary "equipment" for me?"

She chuckled as she looked him up and down.

"First time, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"For both of you?"

"Uh huh."

"Let me see what we got."

She went to the back in her office. Riley drummed his fingers and whistled Thugnificant's song while he waited. In about 10 minutes, the woman came back with a box in her hand.

"Here's your necessary "equipment", which is also made for first timers."

"How much?"

"It'll be $49.99, sir."

Riley pulled out his wallet, and paid with $60.00. The woman took the cash, paid back the change, and gave him the box.

"Now, you and your girlfriend have "fun" tonight!"

"I hope..."

Riley didn't want to have _too much fun_ with Jazmine tonight, but as long as he was with Jazmine, nothing could ruin this night. Hopefully not...

~X~X~

~X~X~

Riley chilled in the boys' room, music blaring and dancing along towards it. He still had a couple of hours to chill before he had to go over to Jazmine's house anyways. He rocked along to rap music from Eminem, one of his favorite rappers. Everything in the world felt just right, just so content. As soon as the night was over, he could go back to being Riley Freeman once more without worry, but will he ever get over his love for Jazmine? Sure, he viewed her a whole lot differently in this one week as Huey than in the eight years he's known her as just plain old Riley, but now, things wouldn't really be the same between them from Riley's viewpoint. Nevertheless, he continued to dance in the floor until he heard Granddad bellowed for him downstairs.

"RILEY! BOY, COME DOWN HERE! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!"

Riley groaned, and went downstairs to see what Granddad wanted. He found Granddad sitting in the living room eyes glued to the tv.

"Watchu want, Granddad?"

"Boy! C'mere and see this live news report!"

Riley plopped down on the couch and watched. The tv showed a helicopter view of cops and helicopters swarming around the Woodcrest Bank.

"_And right here, live in Woodcrest, is a bank robbery in process. The police force are trying to get the robbers out of the Woodrest National Bank."_

Riley couldn't believe it. Who would actually be _stupid_ enough to rob one of the most highly guarded places in Woodcrest? Granddad finally changed the channel to something else, and began watching it, which just happened to be his and Riley's favorite live talk show, The Maury Show. But Riley wasn't paying attention to the tv, but instead out the window. He was beginning to worry about Huey. Have you ever had the feeling that something was wrong, but you didn't know what?

~X~X~

~X~X~

Night had fallen, and Riley prepared himself for the night. He put the box in his pocket, and went downstairs. He opened the front door, walked across the street, and rang the doorbell. In a few minutes, the door opened, and Jazmine appeared on the doorstep.

"Hello, Huey. So nice to see you to see you tonight."

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside. Riley had only been inside the Dubois house a couple of times in his youth, and it was still the same way.

"Hey, Jazmine I gotta use the bathroom."

"Oh, ok. I'll be waiting for you upstairs."

Jazmine went upstairs, and Riley went into the bathroom. He took out the box, pulled down his pants, and placed the condom on his dick. He threw away the box, pulled up his pants again, and went upstairs to see Jazmine in her room. Jazmine's room was a bright, Candyland Pink, the color that made you think of candy or strawberry ice cream. Riley felt an instant craving for ice cream right now. But Jazmine dimmed the lights so that only her lamps were on, and she came closer to Riley.

"Are you ready, Huey?"

"You betcha, Jazmine."

She kissed him romantically on the lips. Riley pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, and he noticed that it instantly began to get hotter in the room. Jazmine took off his shirt, and they collapsed on her bed. Now, the beast in Riley had started to come out, and he began taking off the clothes on Jazmine as they kissed furiously, and he didn't stop until she was completely naked. He stopped kissing her to look her up and down.

"You look so beautiful," he breathed out.

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

Riley left a trail of kisses on her body, starting from her feet all the way up to her forehead, and back to her mouth. Before they can continue, Riley's cellphone went off, and he left the bed to retrieve his phone.

"Now who's calling to disrupt us?" Jazmine asked in a pouting voice.

"It's just Granddad. I'll put him on speaker to see what he wants. Probably not important anyways."

Riley answered the phone, and put it on speaker, then spoke into it.

"Yeah Granddad?"

"Boy! Boy, come home now!"

"Granddad what's so important right now?"

"Boy come quick! Immediately! It's about Huey!"

At that moment, Riley wished he never answered the phone, or put it on speaker for that matter of fact. He froze dead when he heard Huey's name, and Jazmine looked instantly confused.

"What's he talking about, Huey?"

Riley spoke back onto the phone with Granddad, ignoring Jazmine's comment.

"I'll be there soon, Granddad."

He hung up the phone. He quickly rushed to put on his shirt, but Jazmine still questioned him.

"What's going on, Huey?"

Riley turned towards the door, refusing to look at Jazmine. He finally uttered out something that would change his relationship with Jazmine forever. But it was time she knew the truth.

"Huey! What's going on?"

"I'm not Huey..."

Jazmine looked taken aback and more confused than ever.

"Wait...what?"

Riley couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there. _Now_.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Jazmine..."

And without waiting for an answer, Riley ran from the room, and left the house, leaving a naked Jazmine feeling confused and betrayed.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Riley rushed into the house in a rampage. How dare Granddad ruin plans! How _DARE_ he! He found Granddad on the couch and was ready to get in a ranting mood.

"GRANDDAD! YOU RUINED DA BET MAN! JAZMINE KNOWS NOW CUZ OF YOU! WHAT DA FUCK WAS _SO_ IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO-"

But he stopped ranting in mid sentence when he saw Granddad's face. Granddad had looked like he had been crying.

"Granddad...what's up?"

"It's Huey," Granddad muttered, "He was found on The Hill. Someone shot him."

"...What...?"

Riley couldn't believe it. Huey had actually gotten _shot_? Huey had actually gotten _hurt_?

"What happened to 'im?"

"I don't know. He's in the Emergency Room right now, but the doctors wouldn't tell me what had happened..."

"Well what are we still here for, Granddad? Let's go and see Huey!"

The two of them left the house, jumped in Granddad's car, and drove over to the Woodcrest Emergnecy Room Center.


	17. Dilema at the Hospital

_Day Seven (continued): Dilema at the Hospital_

Riley and Granddad reached the Woodcrest Emergency Center in 30 minutes. But at this time of night, they couldn't find a parking space. Why was it always at night that the Emergeny room was full of people, and it was hard to find a parking space? Did people to choose to hurt themselves in the night? Finally, they found a space, which was luckily in the front near the doors. They jumped out of the car, and bolted inside the building. In the waiting room there were a whole bunch of people. Riley found two seats, and sat in one of them while saving the other one for Granddad, who had gone to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me, Miss," He said to the woman who was at the counter. The woman looked about in her mid 40s.

"Yes, can I help you sir?"

"Ah, yes, I'm here to see My Grandson, Huey Freeman. He was found unconsious with bullet wounds on top of The Hill in Woodcrest Park."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry about your grandson. Poor boy," She said as she went through some files. She pulled out some papers and handed them to Granddad. "Here are some forms I need you to fill out."

Granddad filled the forms out and the woman double checked them.

"Ok, Mr. Robert Freeman. A nurse will be right out to see you."

Granddad went back to the seat that Riley had saved for him. Ther two of them sat there in silence, even though it certainly wasn't silent in the waiting room. Granddad noticed the kind of people that were waiting in the room, from wailing infants, to sick old people, to the adults and teens with broken limbs. There were some families that were grieving, and it made Granddad a bit downcast than he already was. Riley, however, was thinking about Huey. Huey was actually in a hospital bed probably breathing through tubes, and it was all Riley's fault. If only he didn't make that stupid bet in the first place, they wouldn't be in this position right now. His eyes clouded up, and he let a few tears escape and fall down his face. He and Granddad sat there for what felt like forever, waiting, wondering what would happen now, wondering about Huey...

"Freeman!" A voice called.

The two of them looked up to see a nurse standing in the double doors leading back to the patients. They jumped up and rushed to the nurse.

"I'm Freeman!" Granddad let out rapidly, "How's Huey? Is he alright? What's gonna happen to him?"

"Relax," The nurse said, "Your grandson is just fine. I'll take you two back so y'all can see him."

The nurse walked in the back, and Granddad and Riley followed closely behind her.

~X~X~

~X~X~

Huey's eyes opened up slowly. Everything was hazy at first, but then his eyes came into focus into a white hospital room. He was laying down flat on his back. He stuggled to sit up in his bed, but felt a whole lot of stabbing pain that caused him to sink right back down. He looked under the sheets and noticed that his whole torso was wrapped up and that there were blood stains on the bandages. Huey tried to remember what had caused his pain, or how he even got here to began with. Then he remembered: B.T. had shot him on The Hill. But how long had Huey been unconsious? Huey looked out of the window and saw that it was nightfall, which meant that he had been unconsious for several hours. He found the remote that controlled his bed, and pressed the button that positioned the bed in a sitting up mode so Huey could move without pain. The tv was on, and there was food on the tray next to bed. Huey sipped some of the Apple Juice next to his dinner, and watched the tv, until the opened up and the nurse stepped in.

"Ah, good, you're awake," The nurse said. "I have some people here with me who really want to see you, Huey."

She gestured outside, and next thing he knew, Riley and Granddad stepped into the room. Huey noticed that the two of them looked like they had done a bit of crying. _Especially_ Riley. They grabbed the two chairs next to the door, pulled them up by the bed, and sat in them next to Huey. Granddad looked out the window, Riley stared in his lap, and Huey just rested his head against the pillow. They stayed like that for what seemed like a long eternity, not speaking to one another. Finally, Granddad decided he couldn't take it anymore, and broke the silence.

"So...ahem...How you feeling, Huey?"

"I've been better," Huey replied curtly, "Hell, I've been worse."

"So, would you please explain to me what happened to you? Because the doctors wouldn't tell me."

"Fine. I guess you should know now."

Huey painfully readjusted himself and looked Granddad straight in the eye.

"This whole week, Ed and Gin had planned on robbing the Woodcrest National Bank, and when I went over to Ed's place this week, they included me in their plans. So, we went over to their friend's ammo shop to get guns and ammo to gear up for today. Only it turns out that their friend is actually in the police force that went to the bank today to stop us. I got away from the bank before anything serious happened, but their friend, B.T., followed me, and shot me up on The Hill."

"Huey, that was you, Ed, and Gin at the bank today?" Granddad questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because they were showing a live report on the police force getting into the bank to stop the robbers."

"You mean they caught Ed and Gin? Oh no! What happened to them?"

"I have no idea, Huey, no idea at all..."

Huey hanged his head down, and so did Riley, and the two brothers tried to fight back furious tears; if Ed and Gin were killed, it would be all their fault...

"I should've neva made dat bet witchu, Huey..." Riley muttered.

"I should've never agreead to the bet in the first place..." Huey muttered back.

"How 'bout we just drop dis whole bet shit and forget 'bout da money?"

"No problem, bro, no problem."

Huey looked at Riley. Riley's face had the words guilty written all over it, unless something else had happened to Riley that Huey didn't know about yet. Riley turned to Granddad.

"Uh, Granddad? Can you leave da room fo' a bit? I wanna talk to Huey alone right now..."

"Sure thing. I'll just go get something to eat from the cafeteria."

Granddad got up, and left the two of them alone. Riley angled himself so that he was facing Huey.

"I gotta tell you sumthin, Huey?"

"What is it?"

"Jazzy knows."

Huey closed his eyes. It wasn't a surprise to him, for Jazmine always had a knack for being extremely curious. It was just a matter of time anyways.

"How'd she find out?"

"I had to tell her when I wuz at her house last night, because Granddad called right in da middle of us almost having sex, and ruined it."

After saying that sentence, Riley instantly regretted saying it when he caught a glimpse of Huey's face. If Huey could move without any pain hitting his torso at that moment, He would be strangling Riley right now.

"YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH JAZMINE?"

"Don't worry about it," Riley said sulkily, "Your precious little Mulatto Princess is still a pure virgin. Granddad called before anything happened."

"THAT STILL DOESN'T SETTLE IT RILEY! YOU SAW JAZMINE NAKED! AND NOW YOU RUINED THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ME AND HER!"

Before Riley could continue, Granddad came back with a bag of chips.

"Hey boys. Anything happened?"

Huey looked out the window, and Riley stared in his lap. The two boys refused to make eye contact. Granddad could feel the tension in the air, and just sat down in the other chair, watching tv and eating his food. The silence turned akward as they sat there doing nothing. Just then, the door to the room burst open, but it wasn't the nurse or the doctor, but instead three police officers. Huey sat up in full alert, Riley jumped up and stood by Huey defencesively, and Granddad could only sit there looking utterly confused.

"Hello Freemans," one of the police officers greeted.

"If yous guys are here to shoot up meh brother again, yous gots another thing commin niggas," Riley fired, putting up his arms as if he were guarding Huey.

"What do you guys want?" Huey questioned menacingly with his teeth clenched.

"We're here to talk to you about today," another police officer answered.

They took a few steps closer, causing more menacing glares from Huey and Riley, and Granddad nearly fainted.

"It was a tough decision, but seeing as the Riley we thought was caught was actually Huey, and seeing as where this ended up, we have agreed to drop all charges against you."

Huey breathed out a sigh of relief. Neither he nor Riley were getting arrested. But then, his face became worried. He had just remembered Ed and Gin had been held up by the police force at the bank.

"Um, officers," Huey began with a shaky tone, "Are Ed and Gin okay? What did y'all do to them?"

Riley turned away to face the window. If those coppers had killed his two best friends...

"Don't worry about it, Freeman," The officer closest to them answered, "Wuncler and Rummy haven't been killed. But they are in prison."

Riley turned back to them, his face looking a bit lighter. Ed and Gin were ok. That's all that mattered to him that moment.

"Stay good, Freemans," The police officer closest said, "And try to stay out of trouble the rest of the summer."

The three officers backed out the room and left. Granddad seemed to have come to finally, and was taking deep breaths to calm down his beating heart. Huey settled back, and Riley sat back down in his chair. The door opened again in a few minutes, but it wasn't the police this time, but the doctor.

"Ah good, you're awake," the doctor noted.

"I've heard," Huey answered. "And I've been better and worse."

"Well, accoriding to this, we've managed to get the bullets out of you, and save your internal organs from too serious damage. You'll still feel a bit of pain though, and if I were you, I'd keep bandages wrapped around your torso, only take them off when you bathe. When you do take a bath, sponge baths only for now. You'll be able to go home next week, and I've prescribed some pain medicine for you which you need to take every 4 hours so that you will limit the pain aches in your torso. Good night to you all."

And the doctor left the room. Granddad got up and stretched.

"Well, now that I know you'll be ok, I guess me and Riley will take off and get some shut eye. Common Riley."

Granddad left the room. Riley turned to Huey once again.

"I'm _so_ sorry nigga."

"Nigga quit apologizing."

Riley smirked at Huey's reply, and left the room to follow Granddad. After a few minutes, Huey closed his eyes and began to think. One thing was for sure: He did _not_ want to see the look on Jazmine's face the next time he sees her...


	18. Second Chances

**_Sorry this one took a bit longer than I wanted to!_**

**_I had it finished, my computer crashed, so I had to rewrite this one all over again! Uggghhh -_-_**

**_Anyways, enjoy this final chapter of this story!_**

* * *

_Second Chances (Hopefully)_

A week had passed, and Huey was finally at home, trying to relax. This was his second day back at home, and so far he had followed the doctor's orders of taking pills every four hours. Right now, Huey and Riley were in the living room playing video games. Huey laid flat with his head propped up on the couch, while Riley was sprawled along his usual couch. Granddad constantly came in to check in on Huey on a regular basis to make sure that he was ok and functioning. After a bit, Granddad came into the living room.

"Alright boys, Imma just step out for a while and run some errands. I trust you guys will be fine by y'all selves?"

"Don't worry Granddad," Huey started, "We'll be fine."

Granddad took one last worrying look at Huey before putting on his shoes and stepping outside. Riley turned to face Huey.

"Granddad is startin' to get on meh nerves with checkin' up on you and shit nigga."

"Oh, what do you care, boy? He's just trying to look out for me."

"Whateva, nigga."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Riley paused the game, and got up to answer the door.

"Hey, whatchu want nigga...Oh...hey Jazmine..."

"Oh...Hello, Riley..."

Jazmine had an angry look on her face as she turned to look at the clouds. Riley looked straight down on the ground. Jazmine was the _last_ person he wanted to encounter at this very moment, but it was better to face her now than never.

"How bout you come in?"

"...Fine...But I'm only here to check on the brother."

Damn, she _never_ referred to Huey as "the brother" before! Riley stepped aside, and let Jazmine come in. Huey looked at Riley with a "get out" look, and Riley took this as his cue to go upstairs into the brothers' room, close the door tight, and blast the music. Jazmine and Huey didn't look at each other, and silence was a cross between akward and deadly. You could literally hold the tension in the palm of your hands. Jazmine finally decided to break the silence but still didn't look at Huey.

"So...How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good..." Huey answered.

"Guess those bullets put you in your place," Jazmine answered coldly.

This answer made Huey sit up at full alert, despite that this made his torso sting with sharp pain. Did Jazmine really mean that?

"Jazmine...are you serious?"

"Serves you right for what you did to me...or what you _didn't_ do..." she replied with a menancing tone.

Her voice cut through Huey like a sharp knife cutting through cake. Huey found that he couldn't maintain his signiture harsh look, but instead sported a worried and sad look.

"Jazmine...I am _so sorry_. Please forgive me..."

"Forgive you? FORGIVE YOU? How can I knowing that last night it wasn't you but _Riley_ who saw me naked and nearly took away my innocence? How can I knowing that my first few kisses of life wasn't shared with you but with _Riley_? How can I knowing that this whole week I had actually gotten closer to _Riley_ and not you?"

Her Emerald Green eyes no longer contained the sweet innocence that they usually had, but instead they were enraged with a fire roaring inside them. Huey could feel the rage and anger of Jazmine sink down inside him.

"Jazmine...I..."

Huey struggled to find the words, but he found that he couldn't, which made him feel even more hurt. Jazmine got up.

"I'm leaving now. When you and Riley develop some brains and actual feelings for people, _then_ you can come talk to me."

Jazmine walked briskly towards the door, and out the house, slamming the door behind her. She slammed the door so hard, the glass on the window vibrated. Huey sunk low. He had never felt so sad and hurt before in his life (well, maybe when their parents thought it better for him and Riley to move out to Woodcrest for a better lifestyle). Riley came downstairs when the coast looked clear.

"Damn...was Jazzy mad?"

"More than mad...she was hurt and enraged."

"I'm sorry Huey..."

"Don't worry about it. I mean, Jazmine has every single right to be mad."

"Oh...Well just so you know, the Prison called, and they said we're allowed to go visit Ed and Gin if we wanna..."

"Yeah, lets's go visit them. I wanna see if they're okay."

"Aiight, nigga, but I'm driving."

Huey got up, allowed Riley to help him put on his shoes, and the two of them left the house, jumped in Huey's car, and drove off for the Woodcrest Prison.

~X~X~

~X~X~

The Woodcrest Prison was a gloomy area where you lost all feeling of happiness. This was where the worst of the worst are locked up and looked after 24/7. Huey and Riley have been around here before, and the way these guys looked, they made Ed and Gin look like innocent saints. The guard that escorted them inside went into the back where there were the cells and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"WUNCLER! RUMMY! YOU HAVE GUESTS!"

Ed and Gin came from their cells. Huey noticed that Ed's red hair looked a bit dishievled and had his arm in a sling. Gin's hair was short and neat, signs of a new haircut. They sat at the cubicle as did Huey and Riley, picked up the phones, and they began to talk to each other.

"Well, well! If it isn't the Freeman Brothers!" Ed greeted

"Hey you guys," Huey greeted back.

Huey wondered what had happened to Ed's arm for it to be in a sling, which by the way was bloody. Huey decided to ask, while Riley only goggled at it.

"What happened to your arm, Ed?"

"Oh yeah," Ed said grimly, "After I told you to run, the police force broke in and started firing at me and Gin. We made for a jump behind counters cuz our guns were running out of ammo, and when we jumped, them coppers shot at us and got all up my arm. When Gin saw I got shot, we both knew we had to surrender right there and then."

"And what about your Granddad?"

"He's real disappointed in me, man," Ed sighed, "When me and Gin got excorted out by the police, he couldn't even look at me. All he said was 'I want you out of my house when you get out.' and walked away..."

This almost brought tears to Huey's eyes. But he fought to keep a straight a face.

"But maybe you'll get a second chance from your Grandfather!"

"Naw man," Ed said sadly, "That _was_ my second chance. My granddad said that I'm not allowed back onto the Wuncler Mansion grounds again. I'm on my own now. As soon as I get out of here, I gotta go pack up my stuff and get out of the mansion, and I can't be within 50 feet of the house, or I'll be arrested for trespassing, and sentenced to life in prison..."

Huey and Riley couldn't believe it. Mayor Wuncler actually threw Ed out on the streets? Riley let a couple of tears escape his face. It was the boys' fault that Ed now was on his own! Ed had blown his second chance, and this is what happens! Ed talked once more.

"Oh and before we go, make sure you guys keep close ties with your close friends and family. Because it's always the so-called ones that end up stabbing you in the back in the end. So if I were you, I'd get out there and get a second chance from someone you truly care about."

Ed hung up the phone, and he and Gin went back to their cells. Huey and Riley were escorted out of the prison by the guard that escorted them in. They jumped into the car and drove off. One thing was for sure: They had to get their second chance with Jazmine, before she distances herself from them...

~X~X~

~X~X~

Riley drove them along the street towards their house, passing by the park in the process. They were both lost in thought. Poor Ed! Mayor Wuncler had cut him off financially and all! And Jazmine...oh sweet, sweet Jazmine! She must feel played! But their thoughts were interupted with shouts comming from outside.

"HUEY! RILEY!"

Riley stepped on the breaks, and he and Huey looked out the window to see Cindy, Amy, and Caesar running towards them. Riley got out of the car, helped Huey out, and they jumped onto the sidewalk. Cindy flung herself at Huey, tears streaming from her Sapphire Blue eyes, and she hugged Huey tightly, ignoring his high pitched cry as he screamed out from the sharp pain in his torso. She let go, leaving tear stairs on his shirt as she wiped her eyes.

"S-sorry about that," she sniffed.

"It's alright, Cindy," Huey reassured.

"How you holding up, man?" Caesar asked.

"Pretty good, I guess. Honestly, I've been better. Hell, I've better."

"So, you and Riley really _did_ switch places?" Amy asked.

"Did Jazmine tell you that?"

"She told us everything."

Huey found that Amy didn't look him in the eye, but he couldn't blame her; what was probably her first kiss was actually shared with Huey, and not her desired crush, Riley. Riley looked back at Cindy.

"Yo, where's Jazzy at now?"

"She's in the Usual Spot, up on The Hill."

Without further hesitation, Huey and Riley ran up the sidewalk, and into the gate of the park. They had to talk to Jazmine..._immediately_...

~X~X~

~X~X~

Jazmine sat alone underneath the big oak tree on top of The Hill, head in her lap. She had done a good bit of crying after she had cooled down from her rant at Huey. How could those two be as stupid as to go and switch places and place themselves at risk like that? But more importantly, how could they keep it a secret like that? She felt so close to Huey last week, when in reality, it was Riley she had fallen for! She felt played, she felt used, she felt..._betrayed_. How could they...?

There was shuffling of feet as people came scrambling up The Hill, and plopped next to her on either side. Who was possibly here next to her? Can't they see she was alone and wanted to cry in peace? She looked up, and immediately wished she didn't, for Huey sat on her right side and Riley sat on her left.

"What do you two idiots want?" She asked coldly.

"To just listen and hear us out," Huey said, with a begging tone to his voice.

"Please, Jazzy," Riley cried out.

Jazmine got up and walked to the edge of The Hill. She looked at the sunset a little bit, then turned around to stare at the two of them.

"Start talking."

Huey cleared his throat, before looking Jazmine in the eyes. She looked extremely pissed, and her eyes still had the raging fire that it had from this morning. Huey tried not to show that he was little afraid.

"Listen, Jazmine, I'm terribly sorry that I never said I switched places with Riley, but it was a bet and part of it was to not say anything to anyone, not matter what situations we get in. But I learned my lesson the hard way when I was shot by that police officer..."

Huey found that he couldn't continue his rant, so he instead finished off with another cry for an apology.

"Please forgive me Jazmine..._please_..."

Jazmine lingered a look on him, her gaze softening just a little bit, but hardened once more when she looked at Riley.

"Alright. _Your turn_."

Riley straightened up immediately, showing off that he was absolutely frightened. Jazmine was extremely enraged at this point, and Riley realized that it was either give an apology or lose Jazmine.

"Jazzy...It was all my fault. _I'm_ the on who placed the bet to begin with. It's _my_ fault that Huey ended up in dat hospital all bloodied and bandaged up. I'm sorry that I made you think that yous was with Huey when yous was actually hanging wit me. I'm sorry for not telling you that it was me. I'm sorry for kissing you. I'm sorry for almost having sex whichu. I'm sorry for making you think that the time of your life, that one week last week, was spent with your night in shining armor Huey. Jazzy..._I'm sooooo sorry_..."

A tear escaped from one of Riley's eyes as he finished. Jazmine's eyes were watering, and she made to wipe the tears from her eyes. Huey spoke again.

"Can you please forgive us, Jazmine? Please?"

The begging tone had returned, but Huey didn't care. This was his best friend and crush, and he wasn't about to lose her over some stupid bet. Jazmine ran back to the tree, plopped herself between the two boys, and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Of course I forgive you guys. I just wish you two wouldn't be so damn stupid sometimes..."

Huey and Riley both blushed. There was something about Jazmine that set the two of them off as her kiss burned on their cheeks.

"Does this mean that we gets a second chance, Jazzy?"

Jazmine looked at them. Huey and Riley looked back hopefully. All they wanted was to get back into Jazmine's good books, and everything would be alright.

"Yeah, I guess I could give you guys a second chance."

Huey and Riley almost jumped up in glee, but Jazmine pulled them back down.

"But that doesn't mean I trust you guys now. Y'all gotta work your asses off to _ever_ get my trust back."

"We're fine with that," Huey said, giving off a small smile as he put his arm around Jazmine.

"Yeah, we'll work our nigga asses off fo' you, Jazzy," Riley agreed, standing up to stretch, leaning up against the tree with his hands behind his back.

"Well, y'all better," Jazmine said as she put her head on Huey's shoulder, "Because if you two _ever_ pulle a stupid stunt like that again, I'll personally kill you."

Huey and Riley chuckled. They both knew what Jazmine was capable of when she was enraged in any way. And so, the three of them stayed there and watched as the sun set down over the city of Woodcrest, in the Usual Spot, on top of The Hill.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N: Not bad for my first Boondocks fic, right? I'm thinking about doing a couple of One-shoters for the Boondocks before doing another full story. Leave Reviews! And thanks for reading! I do not own the Boondocks of any of the characters!**


End file.
